Getting Back To Business
by Hanspam
Summary: Called back into action by a force no-one ever saw coming...
1. Default Chapter

  
Getting Back To Business  
  
Summary: College re-union.  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except the computer I am writing on, even if people spend so much time playing Freecell on it you wouldn't think it was mine anyway.  
  
Author's Notes: During the summer, I'm going to focus on this story and finishing Problematic, my first story where they are all still in high school.   
I'd like to give a huge thanks to people such as Morgan, Sara, Ozmandayus, The Girl In The Red Jacket, lyn, White Tiger and Symbolic Agony for reviewing a lot of what I've done. If I've forgotten you and you've reviewed me loads and loads, yell and I'll thank you next time.   
  
#2: I've been feeling recently that all my fics are the same, Tommy/ Kim meet, they don't talk to each other, then get back together. Even though I l like my formula, I'm going to try to chuck it out the window and do something new, (like maybe make Kat a good person for a change!).  
  
  
*Angel Grove University*  
*September 18, 2000*  
  
"It's been so long since we've been back in Angel Grove," Trini mused as she sat in a darkened cafe on the hot summer's day. "I keep on expecting to see so many things that have gone now."  
  
"It hasn't been that long for me," Jason pointed out. "Or you Kim, come to that. Remember Murianthius?"  
  
"How could I forget?" Kim said, shuddering. "But that was my last time back in Angel Grove, it's been three years since you or I have seen any of the old gang."  
  
"All their friendships with us seemed to go out the window after we left the team," Zack pointed out, reaching for his drink. "The only people we've kept in touch with are ourselves....does that make sense?"  
  
"Yeah," Billy said. "It has something to do with the fact that we were friends for so long before the whole saving the world thing happened. Our bond must be stronger than theirs."  
  
"The old Billy would have proved a scientific formula before sundown," Trini gently teased her boyfriend of one year. "You really have changed."  
  
Billy blushed, and Zack sympathetically changed the subject. "So, who are we going to track down first?"  
  
"Logic says we try to find Tommy first," Jason said, looking at Kim to monitor her reaction. She went pale, but didn't burst into flames or run out screaming, so he thought she must be mentally preparing for coming face-to-face with her old boyfriend for the first time in three years by herself. "He's not in college though so we can't exactly go and find him here."  
  
"I might as well go," Kim said. "I'm not in college either, and you guys will have classes from tomorrow. If you look through phone books or something then I'll track him down."  
  
"If you say so," Zack said. "I'll see what I can find out tonight and let you know. Where will you be staying?"  
  
"I'm bedding down at my brother's until I can find a place of my own."  
  
"Shall we arrange to meet here again tomorrow, same time?" Billy said. "Zack, bring what you can find, then we can discuss the best way for Kim to approach him."  
  
"He's not going to like it, you know," Trini said quietly. "None of them are."  
  
"We need them," Jason said stoutly. "There is no chance on Earth that we can get through this on our own, so we need them to help. No doubt we'll get frozen out by them once they know why we're back, but we have to keep trying to get through to them."  
  
"I still don't know why you guys bothered enrolling in the college anyway," Kim said as she stood up, preparing to leave. "It's pretty obvious that we aren't going to be around for very long, and when we are you're not exactly going to have your minds on your studies, are you?"  
  
"We have to act normally for as long as we can," Billy said. "If we get lucky, only three of us will have to go, and then we can decide whether it will be those in employment, education, or layabouts like you, Kim."  
  
Kim gave him the finger, and said, "Have fun learning," before walking out of the cafe.  
  
Zack laid his head on his hands, and said, "Someone please remind me of why we agreed to this in the first place?"  
  
"I think we didn't have much of a chance to disagree," Trini said wryly. "It was a bit of a forced situation."  
  
***FLASHBACK***  
Three weeks earlier  
Sitka Bau colony, desert of New Mexico  
  
"We know who you are. We know who you were."  
  
All five of them, Billy Cranston, Jason Scott, Zack Taylor, Trini Kwan and Kim Hart, had been told to go to a well populated area of their respective towns. Once there, they had been teleported to the Situa colony, to face interrogation by nameless people.  
  
"Who were we?" Jason asked defiantly. "And for that matter, why are we here?"  
  
"You were the five original Power Rangers. Later on you would be joined by such people as Tommy Oliver, Adam Park, and Katherine Hilliard, to name but a few." The grey-suited man didn't wait for confirmation of what he already knew to be the truth. "When your mentor left Earth he left behind proof of your identities in what he thought to be an encrypted disk. We here have spent three years trying to uncrack that code, and last month we finally did." The looks on the five twenty-somethings faces was a sight to behold. "We tracked you down, and used the new information at our disposal to teleport you here."  
  
"Why just us, and what are we doing here?" Kim demanded.  
  
"Oh, it won't just be you. You are just the beginning. We want you to track down all the former Earth rangers, excluding those still in high school, apaprently Justin Stewart is still only seventeen. We only want those who are old enough to dedicate their lives to our cause."  
  
"And what exactly is your cause?" Billy said calmly. He had already guessed of course, but from the looks on his friends faces they had no clue. "At least tell us before you incarcerate us."  
  
"Our cause is to track down the remaining evil left on this Earth. We deal with the humans that you didn't even know about, those who were so terrified of the evil before them they made deals to keep themselves alive."  
  
"There are humans out there who made deals with Zedd and Rita?" Zack asked disbelievingly. In all his time as a Ranger, he had never heard of anything like that, and none of the following rangers had ever mentioned it.  
  
"Yes."  
  
  
*Road between Stone Canyon and Angel Grove*  
*September 20, 2001*  
  
Kim was not looking forward to what she had to do that day at all.  
  
Not only did she have to face the only person she had ever really loved for the first time since their break-up, she had to tell him that some clandestine operation was recruiting him to force the humans left on Earth who were in league with all the evil in the galaxy to return to the side of good.  
  
This should be fun.  
  
Zack had managed to track Tommy down to working at his uncle's racing business, not as a driver but as a manager. It wouldn't be easy to persuade him to leave, but Kim knew what the punishment would be if they did not recruit all the former Rangers. Death.  
  
Billy believed that this operation had something to do with the FBI cleaning out their cupboards, so to speak. Getting rid of all those who had plauged them. The FBI were the ones behind it all in his opinion.  
  
Kim and the others didn't know what else it could be, so they were leaning towards that at the moment.   
  
The past never leaves you behind, just leaves you alone til you are wanted again, Kim thought as she parked her car in the gravel lot behind the squat building, and turned off the engine. And now we are in the business of saving the world once again, just we're dealing with the enemies we never really credited before.  
  
The human race.  
  
  
*Stone Canyon Racing Team HQ*  
*September 20, 2001*  
  
The door swung open, and Tommy Oliver didn't bother to look up from the paperwork at his desk. He presumed it was someone for his uncle, who shared the same office, so kept quiet, only for his work to be interrupted by a gentle clearing of the throat, and the words,  
  
"Am I not even credited with a look these days?"  
  
That voice...the one he hadn't heard for three years. He looked up, and sure enough, it was his ex Kim standing in front of him.  
  
"What are you...why?" were all the words that he could force out fo his suddenly dry throat. She smiled, and said,  
  
"I don't think we have time for small talk, much as though I think we need it. And I don't think you're going to believe me when I tell you why I'm here."  
  
"Why?" he asked warily. "If it's to say you're engaged..."  
  
Kim gave a hollow laugh. "Couldn't have got further from the truth. Can I sit down?"  
  
"Sure." She pulled up a battered desk chair to the table, but before she sat down she made sure that the door to the office was firmly closed. Satisfied, she sat down, and took a deep breath. "About three weeks ago, I was coming home from work. I'd been livng in San Diego for almost a year, working as a gymnastics coach. Then, I had the strangest feeling coming over me, the exact same one as everyone used to get before teleportation."  
  
"Were you teleported?" Tommy asked.  
  
"Yep, and I wasn't the only one either. Billy, Trini, Zack and Jason were all teleported from wherever they were to the Sitka Bau colony somewhere in New Mexico."  
  
"The FBI place?" Tommy asked, stunned to his very core.  
  
"The very one. To cut a long story short, they investigated the Command Center or whatever it was called towards the end, and found a disk that had been left behind. After three years they broke the code, and discovered the identities of all those who had served as Earth Rangers. We were picked up first because they thought we'd be easier to convince, or should I say manipulate."  
  
"What did they do to you?" Tommy asked, suddenly worried that she or any of the others had been hurt.  
  
"Nothing, although it was threatened if we didn't co-operate. Basically, we have been enlisted to persuade the rest of you to come back to Sitka Bau in a month's time, where we wil be given instructions regarding a particular mission."  
  
"What is the mission?" he said disbelievingly.   
  
She sighed. It wouldn't be easy to tell him this, but it needed to be said. No matter how much Tommy believed that the opposition had been wiped out, on Earth anyways. "On the disk, there was evidence of things that had been kept from us. The information that concerns us is that certain humans made deals with Zedd and Rita to save their skin."  
  
His reaction was as Kim had expected. He jumped up from his seat and began pacing the tiny office. After a few moments of this, he turned to Kim, and said,  
  
"What do they think that we can do about it? We don't have any powers, or any way to contact the current Rangers. We're basically useless."  
  
"Not according to them, we're not. They're desperate to have all of us on board, and I know about as much of what we can do to help as you do." Kim wondered whether to tell him about the threat that had been made against the five's lives, if they failed to return the rest of the Rangers back to base within the month. Eventually she decided against it, thinking that he would believe she was using an excuse to get him into the team again. However Tommy had been watching her while she had been wondering, and he said shrwedly,  
  
"What aren't you telling me?"  
  
Kim sighed, and decided to go for the jugular. "I didn't know if I should tell you because you might think it's just some ploy, but I can assure you it's deadly serious. There has been a threat made against our lives if we don't get the six of you to Sitka within the month."  
  
He went pale. "Please tell me that you're joking."  
  
"Would I joke about something like this?" Kim retorted. "We all have to get together and be united by this time next month. Billy, Trini, Zack and Jase are all enrolled in Angel Grove University, but I didn't see the point."  
  
"Does Billy think there is any way to get out of it?" Tommy asked, sitting back down and trying to get things straight in his head.  
  
Ever since they had given up their powers three years ago, he'd been working here. At first, it had been a job that he had loved, but how can you truly put behind you the thrill of what it was like to save the world on a daily basis? Answer; you can't. As the months went by, every memory was a consolation, although he wasn't living his life completely in the past, he had always secretly hoped that they would be called into action again. Never in his dreams had he thought that humans would want them to take out other humans, even if they were on the side of definite evil.  
  
Kim watched the expression on Tommy's face, and knew instantly that he would be. "No. It's as simple as that. He thinks that it has something to do with the FBI getting rid of everyone that has ever caused them trouble. They need us because we are the only ones who have experience in this field."  
  
"And we have to give up everything? What are we supposed to tell people?"  
  
"I don't know. At the...place, they said it would all be taken care of, but I don't know what they mean by that."  
  
"Okay...I'm in." Tommy knew that he may be making the wrong decision yet again, but he also knew that he had missed this. It was like a weird sense of control over his own life, over the destiny of the world.   
  
If he wanted to admit something else, it would be that no-one else could have persuaded him to do this but Kim. Not even his old buddy Jason. But he didn't want to tell her that, or anyone for that matter, so he kept quiet. "What happens now?"  
  
Kim's smile at her success disappeared. "I have no idea, I was only the one getting you in. I guess you could come back to the cafe and meet up with the others before we decide who we're going to target next."  
  
"You're already beginning to sound like an FBI agent," Tommy said. "Do you want me to come now, or later?"  
  
Kim shrugged. "They don't finish classes til about four, so I was just going back to my place for a bit, or should I say my brother's place. You can come if you want," she said carefully, not wanting to sound too forward or scare him off in any way. "But shouldn't you finish work first, so as not to look as though something's going on?"  
  
Tommy nodded. "I get your drift. What time, and which cafe?"  
  
"5 pm, the Bella Rosa on Rosewood. You know it?"  
  
"Yeah. I'll be there."  
  
"Good," Kim said, and picked up her purse. "See you then, then," and with that the best thing to visit Tommy's office since he had installed himself a year ago walked out again, leaving the occupant with mixed feelings.   
  
For starters, he was going to be saving the world again. That filled him with a joy he had forgotten, although he stopped to remind himself that if they had been successful the first time around then the world wouldn't need saving.   
  
The there was the fact that he was going to see all his old friends again. The only ones he had really kept in touch with were Rocky and Kat, although the relationship between himself and Kat had fizzled out after she went to England and decided to stay.  
  
He sighed, and reluctantly returned his mind to the paperwork in front of him. Only a month, he thought, and then we'll be back in the game.  
  
  
*Cafe Bella Rosa*  
*September 20, 2001*  
  
It was 4.45pm, and Jason and Billy sat in the cafe already, fifteen minutes early. They had meant to call Kim to see whether she had been successful or not, but neither had had the time between classes and getting ready for their meeting.  
  
"I'm beginning to think we should have listened to Kim and not enrolled," Billy admitted. "It's taking up too much time, we can't make Kim find everyone."  
  
"Yeah, but at least this way we can track down those who are in the college as well," Jason said. "I would think we can find at least three more of our friends in the college, but the real problem is finding Kat and Aisha in time."  
  
"Let's just hope that someone has a way to get in contact with them," Billy said. "I don't think the powers that be want to teleport them, they just want us to go through the suffrage of trying to find them."  
  
"Trying to find who?" Trini said, as she and Zack walked into the small cafe. They sat down, and Trini gave Billy a quick kiss before saying despondently, "Damn, no Kim yet."  
  
"Do you want her instead of me?" Billy teased. Trini whacked him lightly on the head, and said   
  
"You knew what I meant. Has anyone heard from her?"  
  
Three heads shook in unison. However, it was broken off, as they noticed who was walking into the cafe.  
  
"Hey people, so what have I missed?" Tommy asked. Immediately he was enveloped in a hug by Trini, and Jason, Zack and Billy clapped him on the shoulder. "Let me sit down!" he yelled.  
  
"So, are you in?" Zack asked eagerly. "Not to put the pressure on, but we would like to stay alive if our friends could ensure that this was at all possible."  
  
"Yeah, I told Kim that I was in. Where is she?" Tommy asked.   
  
"I'm here," Kim said, and flopped into the empty seat. "So, what's the plan now, who do we go after next?"  
  
"We need some information from you first," Jason said, looking at Tommy. "Are Kat and Aisha still overseas?"  
  
"Kat is, Aisha isn't, she came back to Angel Grove about a year ago. And before you ask, Rocky Adam and Tanya are all around somewhere, but I only know Rocky's whereabouts for sure. As far as I know Adam and Tanya are all in the college with Aisha."  
  
"Who do we go after next then?" Trini asked.  
  
"I would say it would be easier to get Rocky, but we need to start making contact with England," Jason mused. "Tommy, you got a phone number or something?"  
  
"Yeah, back at my place. I agree, go for Rocky first. He's been feeling at a bit of a loose end recently, so this could be just what he needs."  
  
"So, we're decided." Billy said. "Rocky DeSantos, leave your front door open."  



	2. Gathering up the forces

Getting Back To Business  
  
Summary: Gathering the friends back together.  
  
Rating: R, eventually  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, so there.  
  
Author's Notes: You can tell I'm bored, these past two days all I've done is write. Not that that's a bad thing, I'm trying to get as much done as I can before the inevitable writer's block sets in. Whenever I get writer's block it's usually for about three months, which can be annoying.   
  
Thank you's: To my favourite Internet friend (and school friend) Chloe. You're a pal! And everyone, if you want to be nice, read and review her story, her author name is KoolChlo. That's my good deed for the day, so let's get on with the story.  
  
  
*Angel Grove University: Oakland Hall*  
*September 22 2001*  
  
Rocky DeSantos was feeling as though he wasn't needed on this particular Thursday morning. Feeling as though he was unwanted was not, in general, a nice feeling. Today was no exception.  
  
He missed the glory days, the days when he and his friends seemed to have had it all. They saved the world by day, and then had a social life at night. And all with time to do their homework in between.  
  
And then it had all come crashing down. They had all been stripped of their posts as the world's resident superheroes at some time or another, and now came the time to start living regular lives all of the time.  
  
For most, it had been an easy transistion. Tommy had gotten a racing position, Kat had been given a ballet scholarship, and Tanya, Adam and he had gone to the University of Angel Grove.  
  
Only Tommy had ever admitted that he missed the old days. Adam and Tanya had slipped easily back into a regular life, it was as though they had never left, and no-one ever seemed to hear from Kat any more, except Tommy occasionally. After a while, Rocky began to realise what it was like to be Billy, left behind while the others made use of their new powers. After his back injury, he had never felt like part of the group again until they had left as well, and gone through the same feelings as he had done a short time earlier.  
  
He began to understand how the original five must have been feeling when they gave up their powers. And as the days ticked by, he wanted the old life less and less, yet still the pang was there, the sense that there was still something missing.  
  
Hence his indecision when confronted in his dorm room by Jason, Zack and Billy.  
  
"Let me get this straight," Rocky said slowly, sinking onto his uncomfortable bed. "You're saying that the FBI want me- me, Rocky DeSantos, to become an agent to help get evil people back onto the side of good?"  
  
"They want all of us, but yeah, that's basically it," Jason confirmed. "We've been instructed to get you six back to the Sitka Bau colony within the month, to await further instructions."  
  
"Who else have you got?" Rocky asked. "I presume you three are in, and Trini and Kim as well. Anyone else?"  
  
"Only Tommy so far," Billy said. "He knew where you were, but not Adam or Tanya, and we have to get in touch with Kat and Aisha somehow to try and persuade them that they want to leave their normal lives to go and do something that could well kill them."  
  
"I know where Aisha is," Rocky said. "I e-mail her a lot. Adam and Tanya are about here somewhere, but they live off campus so there's no point in checking the hall directories for them. I have Kat's number and address around somewhere as well."  
  
"So you're in?" Zack asked eagerly.  
  
"You bet I'm in."  
  
*345 Pawlett Road*  
*September 22*  
  
"Kim, are you sure your brother won't be back tonight?" Trini asked worriedly as Kim opened the door to her brother's house.   
  
"He's staying at his girlfriend's house. If there's the slightest possibility that he'll be getting some tonight then he won't be back." She dumped her bag on the sofa, which had a pillow on the end and blankets strewn everywhere.  
  
"You're sleeping on the sofa?" Jason asked disbelivingly. "I thought this place was a two bedroomed extravaganza."  
  
"He's turned the other bedroom into an office, just like a sensible brother who wants his kid sister to visit at every available opportunity should," Kim said, then her face fell as she realised what she had said. "Still, he'll kick himself when we're gone."  
  
"Okay," Billy said. "Someone switch on the computer and send an email to both Kat and Aisha, preferably the same one. I don't think we should be making cross-continental telephone calls when Kim's brother has to pay the bill." Trini walked over to the computer, then said, frowning,  
  
"Why doesn't this go in the office, Kim?" She rolled her eyes, and replied,  
  
"He has two. His laptop is in the office."  
  
"Right, Trini's on that one. Rocky, do you want to ring Adam and Tanya, tell them to meet us here in about twenty minutes?"  
  
Rocky pointed at the computer. "Trini's on it, I won't be able to use the phone."  
  
"Here, use my cell," Tommy said, throwing it over to Rocky who was on the other side of the room. Rocky consulted a scrap of paper and then dialled a number.  
  
The five who had nothing to do simply sat around waiting for the two busy people to report back to them. All engaged in their own thoughts as to what would happen if Adam, Tanya, Kat and Aisha wanted to join their merry cavalry, and what would happen if they didn't.  
  
From: khart447  
To: kathilliard, acampbell552  
Subject: Come home NOW  
Date: September 22, 2001  
  
This is Trini using Kim's e-mail address. We need both of you to be back in Angel Grove within the month, preferably now or as soon as you can. The original five (Jason, Zack, Billy, Kim and I) have been approached by the FBI to recruit all of the Earth Rangers except Justin and all those who followed. There was information that was kept from us during our days as the most famous heroes on Earth, and we are needed to help defeat this evil.  
  
Not to put any pressure on you or anything, but there has been a threat made against our lives if we do not recruit all of you. Billy thinks they won't go through with it, but Jason isn't so sure.  
  
Rocky and Tommy are already in. Rocky is phoning Adam and Tanya as I write, and it sounds as though they're coming over here to sort things out.  
  
If we don't hear from you in a week, we'll seek permission to teleport and bring you back, or at least I will. This is urgent, and we need you both.  
  
On a lighter note, hope you are all well.  
  
SEE YOU SOON Trini xxx  
  
Rocky pressed the END button and threw the phone back to its owner who caught it in midair. "They're on their way, although I have to warn you Adam sounded pretty pissed at the entire thing, as in it doesn't sound as though he wants to be involved."  
  
"Well, let's see if our 'Please help us otherwise we'll be dead' line has any effect on him then," Kim said, perching on the side of the overstuffed sofa. "Have you finished the email yet, Trini?"  
  
"Uh-huh. I'll leave it on there for a while to see if we get any reply."  
  
"How long do you think it will take them to get here, Rocky?" Jason asked. Now that they had two definite acceptances, the fear of impending doom was easing, especially as one of them had been his biggest doubt, Tommy. Jason knew that he had done the right thing in letting Kim go to persuade him, but now he had to face opposition in two cases he hadn't considered as a threat, Adam and Tanya.  
  
"About ten, twenty minutes. Depends how bad the city traffic is," Rocky said. "Kim, have you got any food?"  
  
"Check the kitchen," Kim said absently, having replaced Trini at the computer. "If there's none there, then no."  
  
"Ha ha ha," Rocky said, walking out the door in search for food.  
  
"What are you going to do if Adam and Tanya say no?" Tommy asked worriedly. He had faith in Adam and Tanya, and just hoped that it was the shock that had prompted the original dismissal.   
  
"Pray that Kat and Aisha can make it," Zack said. "If we're only missing two, then we can still be a formidable force against evil, we'd be more than any Ranger team ever was. If we're missing four then we're going to be in deep shit, pardon my french."  
  
"I thought Aisha was in Angel Grove," Trini said.  
  
"She is, but she's out of town for a bit," Rocky said, coming back into the room with a bag of Twinkies in his hand. "Hence the e-mail. And I know that she's definitely not back, cos I got an email from her last night."  
  
"That's that, then," Jason said. "Kim, keep checking your e-mail to see if we get any reply."  
  
"Or, I could sit here until it's no longer 4 am in England and Kat will not be asleep and be conscious to get her e-mail," Kim said. "If she's on a scholarship then she's not going to be up at 4 am."  
  
"Less of the sarcasm," Jason said, making a face at her. "We need to be prepared for what can happen."  
  
"Like what, all four of them turning us down?" Trini said, chewing on her lower lip. "I still don't understand why they need so many of us anyway, not after all this time."  
  
"Brute force?" Billy suggested. "But I have no idea why they need us, why they can't just get more experienced agents in to do whatever it is they have planned for us. And I have even less of an idea about the death threats against us. Do you think it would extend to those who turn them down?"  
  
"What did the person who made the threat actually say to you?" Tommy asked.  
  
"'If you don't bring back all the Rangers by October 15, there will be severe repercussions that will result in wreaths being sent to your parents' was the phrase used I believe," Kim said, looking at Tommy, refusing to let her emotions get the better of her. They had a job to do, and it would ruin the entire operation if they got involved. Never mind the fact that he probably didn't even want her anyway...  
  
"So I guess they're serious then," Rocky said through a mouthful of Twinkie. "Don't think that I'm being funny, but do you think that the threat would extend to Tommy and I, if the other four refuse to do anything?"  
  
Jason shrugged. "I have no idea. I can't even attempt to second-guess them on this one, we'll just have to wait."  
  
*Adam Park's Toyota*  
*September 22, 2001*  
  
"Adam, what the hell does this mean?" Tanya asked her boyfriend as they travelled through the busy streets of Angel Grove in the middle of rush hour. "Do we have to give up college, tell our parents, what?"  
  
"I don't know," Adam said quietly. "All Rocky really said that I could understand was that the original five had been brought to one of their colonies in New Mexico, and told that they were needed to turn people back into good again. If he was exaggerating at all then I'm not getting involved, and I don't think that you should either."  
  
"I don't want to get involved anyway," Tanya said in the same quiet tone. "But if it's serious then we owe it to Zordon, we owe it to those Rangers still in battle. I can't forget all that we did Adam, and I think you're trying to."  
  
"I'm not trying to forget it," Adam said irritably as the car ground to a halt, mimicking traffic all around them. "I'm just moving on."  
  
"And what's the difference?" Tanya asked, calling him on his excuse. "I've moved on from our Ranger days and I think we all have, at least the ones that we still see. Yet I've never tried to block out the memories of what happened, because we shouldn't. If you want to move on you have to air your concerns and talk about them."  
  
"You can tell that you're taking Psychology," Adam said. "I do talk about it with you though, that's why I think that I'm moving on."  
  
Tanya rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say, but I want you to know one thing before we get to Kim's brother's house."  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
"I'm going with my feelings on this one. Once I've heard what it's all about I'll be making my own decision, and you won't have any power to stop me."  
  
"Why couldn't I have found an obedient girlfriend?" Adam asked to the heavens.  
  
*345 Pawlett Road*  
  
"Come on in, you guys," Kim said, and ushered Adam and Tanya into the room where the other six were waiting. "I'll let someone else tell you about what's going on."  
  
As soon as they walked in, Tanya knew that whatever was going on, it was the real thing, and serious. All seven of their friends were unsmiling, and both Trini and Kim looked pale and scared. "Why are we here?"  
  
Jason sighed, and said, "I guess it's me this time. What did Rocky tell you?"  
  
"That you original five were taken to one of the FBI colonies in New Mexico and told that you were needed to defend the world again, or words to that effect." Adam replied. "I don't see where we come in, to tell you the truth."  
  
"You're needed too," Jason said, breaking the news to them. Tanya looked unsurprised, and he couldn't read Adam's expression, something inbetween shock, fear, and disbelief. "We were told to get all the Earth Rangers up to Tanya back to the colony before October 15, or we'd be dead."  
  
"Dead?" Tanya whispered. "Why do they need all of us?"  
  
"They managed to crack one of the codes that was used to encrypt a disk left behind in the Command Center," Billy explained. "From that they found out our identities, how to access teleportation, which by the way is how we got to the colony, and also things that hadn't been told to us before. The only thing that concerns us is the fact that there is evidence humans made deals with Zedd and Rita to save their lives. We don't know what kind of deals, or who the humans are."  
  
"What I think is that they didn't want to tell us too much in case we couldn't get you guys in after having told you everything," Jason said. "But we need to know more than that if we're to do our jobs properly."  
  
"And you guys just sat there and said, 'Yes, we'll let our lives be taken over by the FBI'?" Adam demanded. "Just like that?"  
  
"We were all for walking out, let me tell you Adam," Zack said. "And we almost did, until we got the death threat made against our lives unless we got you guys to the colony. Let me assure you that we didn't just sit there and take it."  
  
Tanya's decision was instantaneous. "I'm in."  
  
All eyes turned to Adam. He didn't want to give up his career, his friends, his family, in essence his entire life. But then again, he didn't want to see his friends killed because he had wanted to save himself instead of the world. Reluctantly, he nodded and said "I guess that's me too then."  
  
Relief flooded the room, and those who were in fear for their lives shared a smile, before Trini broke the happy mood.  
  
"Kim, any e-mail while we were talking?"  
  
Kim turned back to the computer, and was extremely surprised to see that both friends had already replied. "Trini, consider my words to be officially eaten. Even Kat's replied."  
  
"Read them out," Tanya urged. Kim clicked on the icon, and within moments the first email appeared on screen.  
  
"This is Aisha's" Kim announced.  
  
From: acampbell552  
To: khart447  
Subject: I'm in  
  
If there is any threat to your life, to any of your lives, how can you think I wouldn't be there? I'm in LA at the moment but I'll be back in Angel Grove at the weekend. I'll let Rocky know when and where exactly.  
Chin up you guys, we'll get through this one somehow.  
  
"I knew she'd come through," said Rocky jubilantly, punching a fist in the air.  
  
"What about Kat?" Adam asked. Kim clicked again, and said, "Here goes,"  
  
From: kathillliard  
To: khart447  
Subject: Re: Come home NOW  
  
Despite the fact that it's 4.15 am, I'm up. Once I got your e mail I started packing. I'll be in Angel Grove as soon as I can, let me know where to go as soon as you can.  
  
"We have the best friends in the world," Kim said. "I can't believe that everyone is still willing to risk everything just because some FBI guy in a grey suit made a death threat."  
  
"We're still a team," Tommy pointed out. "No matter how bad we are at keeping in contact, we've gone through things that should keep us together for life. Now, it's time to get back to business."   
  



	3. Chapter 3: Don't Look Behind You

Getting Back To Business  
  
Summary: We get to see the real enemy behind all of this.  
  
Rating: Did I say R before? R it is then.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the ex-Rangers or the FBI. If I did I could prise other people off this computer so I could be on it a LOT more.  
  
Authors Notes: Third chapter, people. Not a lot else to say, really. Thank you to those who have reviewed.   
  
  
*Sitka Bau Colony, New Mexico*  
*September 23, 2001*  
  
"What do we do if they cannot re-unite in time?" A certain naive agent asked his boss, who was getting more and more irritable as the days went on. Although he had given the five ex-Rangers a month to gather together their old colleagues, he was beginning to think it was time they didn't have. The people who had been involved with Rita and Zedd were not going to hang around doing nothing forever. "You wouldn't really kill them, would you?"  
  
"It all depends on how many they can get," he said absently, wandering around the spacious white room where all the technology they had been able to develop since cracking the disk was situated. So many things they had never thought possible had been proven, and now they had to deal with six humans who thought they could take the entire world into their hands and win. "We know that there are six enemies for sure. That means we should need eight of the Rangers to take them out, because they claim their old powers were destroyed. If all eleven turn up within the month, then so much the better. If they find less than eight..."  
  
"Surely we need all the help we can get?" the agent persisted. He didn't know half of what went on behind these walls, his boss, Agent Wiltord thought grimly. He didn't know the pressure being put on him to find these Rangers, to understand this technology, to eliminate those thought to be a threat.  
  
"Keep your mind on this technological miracle, Peters, and don't poke your nose into something you don't understand."  
  
  
*345 Pawlett Road*  
*September 23, 2001*  
  
"Kim, where are you going?" her brother Jordan asked her. He was just walking out of the door as she rushed out. "Have you finally decided to get a job or something?"  
  
"Funny ha-ha," she shot back, turning to face him. "Things to do, etc. See you later." She jumped into her car and drove off quickly.  
  
Kim had just picked up an e-mail from Kat saying that she was catching a plane to Angel Grove and would be in California at about 2pm their time. A telephone call to Rocky revealed that Aisha was on her way back from Portland, and so they were soon to be complete. Kim had decided to go and pick up Kat, but first she needed something to eat. Rocky's two-hour stay at her house the previous night had cleaned her out of any food there may have been in the kitchen, and so she hadn't had any breakfast that day. It was 1.25 already, and a twenty minute drive to the airport.  
  
She pulled her car into the small area outside a 7-11 and quickly grabbed her purse. Anything would do at that moment, when she stopped and thought about it no food had entered her system since lunch the previous day. Kim practically entered the small shop at a run, untils he bumped into a very familiar face.  
  
"Watch out Speedy," Tommy smiled. "Why are you in such a rush?"  
  
Kim hid her embarrassment by moving to the aisle which held packets of potato chips. "I have to be at the airport at 2. Kat's on her way." She didn't look at Tommy, she didn't know what his relationship with Kat was, and didn't want to. It was hard enough knowing that the FBI planned to take over their lives in just under 30 days without having all those complications that came with...  
  
Love. She may try to deny it, but that was it. Love.  
  
"That soon?" Tommy asked. He was completely unsure as to what would happen when Kim and Kat came face to face, and who he actually wanted out of those two, if either. If he had the chance of a normal life, maybe he'd finally get around to ignoring those common superheroes in pink. But no, he was going to be with two of them for the foreseeable future.   
  
"Uh-huh, I got an e-mail," Kim said. "So I have to rush," she said, picking up a pack of lowfat chips and then realised something. "Shouldn't you be at work?"  
  
"Lunch break. So when are we meeting up again?"  
  
"Don't know. Try Jase, he seems to be organising the entire thing." Kim wondered as she spoke those words how it would be with Jason being in charge again and not Tommy. Although it had seemed natural when it was just the five of them in Sitka, who would emerge victorious when the whole operation began? "I'd better go pay for these. Oh, and Aisha should be here tonight as well, so keep your eye out for any weird people who look as though they're gonna take you someplace," she said lightly, aware that there were other people in the convenience store.   
  
"You think they'd strike early?" Tommy said.  
  
"Zack does. And it makes sense. Once we're all together, why wait?" Kim paid for her bag of chips, then said. "See you later then, I guess. But if Jase suggests my place, big brother's back so that's not an option."  
  
"Will do. See you later." Tommy watched as Kim exited the store and drove off. He was more confused than ever, as to the purpose of the whole FBI/evil humans mission, and now that Kat would be back in Angel Grove within minutes he would have to make a snap decision.   
  
And he didn't have a clue what to do.  
  
*Angel Grove University*  
*September 23, 2001*  
  
None of the seven college students had bothered to go to classes that day. There really didn't seem any point to it. Instead, they all lay in the room that Jason and Zack shared, going over and over again what could happen in the next few months of their lives.  
  
"Now that we know Kat and Aisha are on their way, we can at least be pretty sure they're not going to kill us on arrival," Trini said. "I'm still confused as to what they want with us when we get there."  
  
"I think they'll teleport us to the colony within the neext couple of days," Zack hypothesised. "There's no point in them waiting around killing time when we could be there...carrying out their evil deeds."  
  
"I still don't know why they want us," Tanya said. "What can we do without powers that FBI agents couldn't do just as well?"  
  
"I guess we'll find out when it happens," Jason said. "They said not to tell anyone where we were going though. That scares me."  
  
"How are they going to cover for us?" Adam asked. "I could sort of understand if it was eleven people that didn't know each other, but a lot of people in Angel Grove know that we've been friends."  
  
"Adam, we've all disappeared from different places," Billy told him. "We weren't in Angel Grove when we were teleported. Trini and I were in New York, Jase was in Boston, Zack was in Seattle and Kim was in San Diego. I'd like to know how they're covering from us having disappeared from there."  
  
Zack banged a pillow against his head. "I hate this," he admitted. "I liked my life before. It feels kinda good to be saving the world again, but I thought if we ever got the chance again it would be with Zordon, not humans, especially the FBI. They could do anything to us and no-one would ever find out."  
  
"That colony's so huge they could hide our bodies for weeks and they wouldn't be found," Jason agreed. "But, we can't think about that. Just concentrate on the job in hand, and then soon enough we'll get the chance to find out what is really going on."  
  
"That's easier said than done," Trini said. "Just think of our families, Jase. Think of those people who have no idea where we are at this moment in time. And what if they keep us there after we've done whatever it is they want? Try to make us agents or something?" Trini was growing more and more hysterical as she listed off the possibilities. "Who knows, these people could have some of Zedd and Rita's powers, they could kill us all with a flick of a wrist!"  
  
"Calm down, honey," Billy said, putting an arm around her. "We've always got through this before, I'm sure that we can do it again."  
  
"We had our powers before," Trini said stubbornly. "Now all we have this time is ourselves."  
  
"As far as we know," Tanya said tentatively. All twelve eyes swiveled round to look at her. "Did the people you spoke with tell you any more details about this disc that they found? Other than it had our details, how to teleport and who these people were?"  
  
"No, not that I can remember," Jason said, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "I don't know what Zordon and Alpha kept on discs, it could have all kinds of things on it, but they were never mentioned to us."  
  
"Are you thinking that the FBI could have access to how we got our powers?" Rocky asked, eyes wide. "Could that be possible?"  
  
"It would be possible," Billy said slowly, and they could see the cogs turning in his brain. "I would have thought it would be too advanced for just the FBI though. No-one has any prior knowledge of the technology that Zordon used to create and modify our powers. If they've only had access to the disc's contents for a couple of weeks then I don't think that would be enough time, unless they've got someone who is fantastic in that particular field."  
  
"There's no point really in dissecting what we think they can do," Adam said wearily. "There are so many options available to them, and we barely know anything about what we're going to be asked--or forced-- to do. All we can do is wait."  
  
  
*Angel Grove Airport*  
*September 23, 2001*  
  
Kat walked through the baggage claim area after stopping to pick up her one solitary suitcase. She hadn't really seen the point in bringing all her belongings, after what Trini had said in the e-mail it didn't look as though they'd be hanging around for long. Although she'd dropped everything in her life to come back to Angel Grove, she wasn't sure that she was doing the right thing. It couldn't be as serious as Trini had described, could it?  
  
She walked into the arrivals area, looking desperately for a familiar face. She didn't know whether Kim had picked up her e-mail that morning, so if she didn't see anyone familiar Kat had decided on the plane she'd take a cab to Aisha's place and try to figure something out.  
  
"Kat, over here!" she heard someone say, and came face to face with Kim. The tiny girl took Kat's suitcase, and swung it over her shoulder. "How are you?"   
  
"I'm good, how are you?" Kat surveyed the girl who had been so much before her. Kim looked tired and yet somehow alert of all that was going on around her.  
  
"Been better, but that's life. I just got a call from Adam," she said as they walked out of the airport "and he said to go to the university and they're all there in Jase and Zack's room. Well, all except Tommy and Aisha."  
  
"Where are they?" Kat asked. "I thought they were both in Angel Grove still? Or are they not getting involved?"  
  
"Tommy's at work and Aisha's on her way back from Portland. They'll be there asap." They reached Kim's car and she unlocked it. "So how was your flight?"  
  
"Long," Kat said, grimacing as she slid into the passenger seat of Kim's Fiat. "And the food was disgusting as well."  
  
"There's half a bag of chips by your feet if you want them," Kim offered as she started the engine. "I bought them on the way but found I wasn't really hungry."  
  
Kat picked up the barely touched chips. "Kim, what exactly is going on?"  
  
Kim drove out of the airport car park before she answered. "I don't know. We're needed by the FBI to remove people who made deals with Zedd and Rita to stay alive is all we were told. What kind of deals, who these people are, we've spent all our time trying to figure out, and come up with nothing. We don't even know how we're supposed to go about it." She stopped at a traffic light and glanced at Kat. "What did you tell everyone?"  
  
"I didn't even tell my roommate I was going," she admitted, keeping her eyes on the people vrossing the road in front of the car. "I was up checking my e-mails because I couldn't sleep, and then I saw yours and Trini's. I spent a long time thinking about it, and then I thought, I owe it to everyone who helped me when I moved to America. And I don't want people to die just because I'm reluctant to give up my scholarship. So I replied, checked on flights and told you as soon as I knew. Packed a suitcase and here I am."  
  
"It's very much appreciated," Kim said softly. "We're not going to have a lot of time to say any of this, so I guess it'll be me. We were all petrified that you wouldn't make it in time for us to escape the FBI's casual death threat, and to hear that both you and Aisha would be back in time was the best news we'd heard since the whole thing began."  
  
Suddenly Kim swore loudly. "Shit, I think we're being followed."  
  
Kat twisted around in her seat. "Which car?"  
  
"The black one, couple of cars behind, one lane over," she said tensely. "Do FBI agents normally drive black cars?"  
  
"I don't know," Kat said. "Do you have your cell phone? Do you own a cell phone?"  
  
"Pass my purse here," Kim said. Kat dug out a mini-rucksack from the back of the car, and found a phone in the front pocket. Kim took a hand off the wheel and dialled a number quickly.  
  
"Jase? It's Kim. I've picked up Kat and we're on our way back, but I think we're being followed." There was a pause, and Kim whispered to Kat, "Is he still there?" Kat nodded, and Kim said, "Yeah, he is....I knew he thought that, I told you I agreed.... Okay, will do. See you in about ten minutes....really? I bet that's why then. See ya." She pressed the button that would end the call, and handed the phone back to Kat. "Tommy and Aisha are at Jase and Zack's place, both moved hell and earth to get there, so the general conscenus is that they've been stalking us and know that we're all together."  
  
"The best thing to do is head straight for Jase's, yeah?" Kat said.  
  
"Yep, and then it looks as though we'll be back at the colony before long." She paused, before saying, "It's not a nice place, Kat. We were all so scared when we got there, and everything is white apart from their clothes which seem to be black, black or black. No-one seemed to have any concern for us at all...if the death threat hadn't reared it's ugly head we'd have all agreed to do whatever it was they wanted, walked out and not thought anything more of it."  
  
"But you had to," Kat said.  
  
"That would be it," Kim agreed. She swiftly glanced back, and said, "I'm pretty sure that's one of them, the car looks official to me."  
  
"We'll soon find out," Kat said as they pulled into the road that would take them to the university. "It looks as though things are going to start moving quickly."  
  
*Angel Grove University*  
*September 23, 2001*  
  
"So they think it's the FBI in the car?" Aisha said.  
  
"Unless there's some other organization involved then it sounds pretty likely," Zack said. "Sorry we couldn't welcome you back properly Aisha," and with that gave her a dazzling smile, "But it looks as though we're not going to be around here for long."  
  
"Did Kim say how far away she was?" Tommy asked.  
  
"No, just that they'd be here soon. Kim never pays attention to speed limits at the best of times, if she thinks they're being followed then she'll be like a bat out of hell."  
  
"So I guess this is it," Adam said. "If these are our last moments of freedom, then shouldn't we be making the most of them?"  
  
"We don't know what they are yet," Trini said. "We don't know whether this is it, we don't know how long this will take, we don't know whether we'll ever see Angel Grove ever again. And as much as that pains all of us, there is absolutely nothing that we can do about it."  
  
They all exchanged glances, somehow feeling that there should be more to this moment than silence, that words should be spoken. But it's hard to know quite what to say when you fear you're about to be taken to New Mexico by the FBI to carry out a basic form of human extermination. No-one ever saw a purpose to inventing words that would describe such an experience.  
  
The heavy silence was broken by a frantic pounding on the door, and a call of "Jase, it's us, for god's sake let us in!!!"  
  
Tasha quickly opened the door, being the nearest to it, and Kim and Kat nearly fell into the room.   
  
"Followed us all the way from the airport and into the university," Kat managed to get out through gasps. "We managed to lose him once but he was behind us when we ran up the stairs."  
  
Both of them were sweaty and looked as though they'd ran from the university entrance. "Kim, where did you park your car?"  
  
"By the entrance, we thought we could shake him off but it didn't exactly work. I got a pretty good look at the guy when we ran from the car and I think I recognize him."  
  
There was no time for further explanations. With one short, sharp kick the door to Jason and Zack's room was catapulted off its hinges. The man that Kim and Kat had been trying to escape stood in the now empty frame of the door, surveying them all. When he spoke, his voice was as though someone had sucked all of the emotion out of it years ago.  
  
"Jason Scott, Zack Taylor, Trini Kwan, Billy Cranston, Kimberly Hart, Thomas Oliver, Rocky DeSantos, Adam Park, Aisha Campbell, Katherine Hilliard and Tanya Childs. You will come with me."  
  
No time for complaints or requests for explanations was granted. Within moments all eleven felt the familiar tingling feeling that paralysed their senses whenever teleportation was about to take place. Seconds afterwards, the university room disappeared around them.  
  
Their time had come. 


	4. We Know Who You Are

Getting Back To Business  
  
Summary: The eleven finally find out what is expected of them.  
  
Rating/Disclaimer: Same as before. I don't own Christina Aguilera's 'What a Girl Wants' either. I ran into someone claiming to be her on a chatroom once...I don't think she liked me.  
  
Author's Notes/Thank You's: It's taken me ages to think of what to do with this situation, so I hope it works out okay. I haven't had a lot of time because of my job, but I should be writing more next week once the rush dies down. Hopefully.  
  
*Sitka Bau Colony, New Mexico*  
*September 23, 2001*  
  
Looking around the area where they had been teleported to, Katherine realised what Kim had meant when she said that everything was white. All the electronic equipment that stood around them was white, and the black-suited man looked out of place as he stood among them.  
  
"Wait here for further instructions," he said in a toneless voice, and swept out of the room via an automatic door. No-one spoke once he was gone for a few seconds, then Rocky broke the silence.  
  
"Do you guys recognise this place?" he asked Jason.  
  
"Yeah, this is where we were first taken before," Jason said. "Although every other room we were in looked pretty much the same."   
  
"At least we know now things are going to begin," Zack said. "I don't think it would have been bearable if we had to hang around for a month, going over and over what might and might not happen."  
  
"I'd prefer it if none of this was happening at all," Adam said. "But I get your meaning."  
  
Their conversation of sorts was interrupted by the quiet whoosing of the automatic doors once again. The man who had followed Kat and Kim had returned, accompanied by two other agents, one male, one female. All three were expressionless, giving away no clues as to what would happen next.  
  
"We brought you here early to give you the best chance possible to eliminate those who are a threat to the Earth's wellbeing," the second man informed them. "My name is Agent Wiltord, and I will be the agent who primarily deals with you, along with Agent Cresswell here, and I believe you have already met Agent Evans" he said, gesturing to the first man. "We would like to take the little time we have before sundown to interview you all. To make sure that we know your strengths. Your weaknesses. What your limitations are. Tomorrow you will receive further instructions from me as to why you are here, what is expected of you, and the inevitable risks involved."  
  
Agent Cresswell stepped forward. "Could Aisha Campbell please follow us."  
  
Aisha reluctantly walked towards her, she had already guessed that the interviewing would be done in alphabetical order. She was led out of the room by Cresswell and Wiltord, and Evans sat down at one of the room's many computers.  
  
*Sitka Bau Interogation Room*  
*September 23, 2001*  
  
"You are Aisha Campbell, born November 14th 1978. Lived in Stone Canyon till 1995, became a Power ranger in the beginning of that year. Relinquished your powers when travelled to Africa in search of a crystal to give you new powers. Those powers were given to Tanya Childes. Am I correct so far?"  
  
Aisha nodded. Wiltord's snappy interviewing style was not endearing him to her, and Cresswell's icy cold stare...these guys meant business.  
  
"Lived in Africa till 1999, when you returned to attend Angel Grove University at the beginning of your second year. When the ex-Rangers contacted you, you were in Portland visiting an old relative." She nodded again.  
  
"What we need to know is how comfortable you are with dealing with other humans. They will try to deny what they have done. They will try to tell you that this is all a lie, that we are making it up to capture them. But it's not true. These six people made deals with Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa while you were a Ranger, Ms Campbell. We believe it was towards the end of your having held the powers when the actual deals took place. Three couples, when threatened with death, gave in, and turned all control of their lives over to the side of evil. They hd no strength of character." Agent Wiltord was becoming more and more agitated as he went on. "You were not a Ranger for very long, Aisha. We have doubts as to whether you, and others, have the tenacity to cope with this strenous mission."  
  
Aisha could only sit in her uncomfortable seat, stunned. In all her time as a Ranger she had never been placed under the influence of evil, and even when others had it had never been by choice. And so she hadn't served for very long, so what?   
  
Agent Cresswell terminated the interview. "Prove us wrong, Ms Campbell. Show us, and in turn the world, that you are one of the elite, that you have the character to take out these people who were so weak." She sat back in her chair, and surveyed the twenty two year old. "You and the others will be given more information tomorrow morning. For now, that will be all."  
  
Agent Evans stood up, and said, "Follow me back to the holding room. Agent Cresswell, I shall return with our next candidate."  
  
He and Aisha retraced their steps in silence. Who knew what was going on in the FBI supremo's head, and Aisha was too furious with him to talk. Surely the fact that she had known when to quit meant something? It sure didn't seem like it, and although she hadn't served for long, she had always been true.  
  
They soon reached the 'holding room' as Evans had called it, and he paused only to say "Prove us wrong, Ms Campbell," before opening the doors and saying, "Tanya Childes, please."  
  
Tanya walked past Aisha, looking as nervous as Aisha imagined she had done just five short minutes ago. As soon as Evans and Tanya left the room, Aisha was bombarded with questions.  
  
"Hold it!" she said. Her nine friends immediately paused, and Aisha said only, "Watch out for both of them. They don't hold back," before sitting down next to Rocky.  
  
"What do you mean, they don't hold back?" Jason demanded. Having been unofficially confirmed as the ex-Ranger in charge of them all, he needed to know which was the best way to proceed. Aisha rolled her eyes and said,  
  
"I mean, they're deliberately trying to get us angry, or at least that's what they did with me. They told me that they had their doubts about whether some of the Rangers that didn't serve for very long had the...tenacity to go through with the mission."  
  
"That's absolute crap!" Tommy said. "Why would they say something like that?"  
  
"They're trying to get the ones who are normally reserved to go for this mission with everything that they have," Billy said quietly. "That was, if I'm not mistaken, to get you so annoyed that you'll want to prove them wrong when this mission gets underway. I'd be very surprised if it was anything different."  
  
They were again silent for a few minutes, until Tanya re-appeared, with the same angry expression as Aisha had previously held. She was about to open her mouth when Adam said quickly, "Don't worry, Tanya, we know what they're doing."  
  
"Billy Cranston, please," Agent Evans said. Billy walked up, not afraid in the slightest. He had enough experience of people who needed the best out of their people to have a pretty good idea of what approach they'd try with William Cranston, genius.  
  
*Sitka Bau Interrogation Room*  
  
"Billy, we know about your sky-high IQ. With such a high intellect, it's pointless to try and hide anything from you," Agent Cresswell said. "You will take one of the highest positions when we assign you and your friends tomorrow morning. We want you to take the position that entails the highest responsibilties. You will be working with me and Agent Evans to tery and figure out what kind of defences these people will use to keep us away."  
  
"You mean you don't know yet?" Billy asked. "Why call us in if you have no idea of what they could, and will, do?"  
  
"We have ideas. Just no definite truth," Agent Cresswell said. "When you take up your position, you will be working with some of the most experienced agents in the field of tracking. We have faith in you, Billy, we know that you are one of the only Rangers who can be depended on not to let us down."  
  
"Is that all?" Agent Evans demanded. "It is almost sundown, and these people will be tired."  
  
Agent Cresswell's eyes danced, and she said, "Yes, if you must, Evans. I will speak more with you tomorrow, Billy." Agent Evans stood up and brusquely slammed the door open. Billy looked surprised, but followed him out. Once the door was closed, Evans said to him,  
  
"I hope you will understand this operation...Agent Cresswell believes that she has it all under her control but I am not so sure. We need your expertise to figure out what their next move will be. This operation is more dangerous than she is letting on to you, and I feel, as her second-in-command, that it is my duty to let you know this. Do you understand me?"  
  
Billy nodded, knowing that he could not be seen to show a moment of weakness against this man. However, this discussion was leaving him unsettled as to whether the ex-Rangers could succeed in taking the six enemies out. So far no mention had been made about what specific threat the six posed, but he thought it must be serious if agents were going against each other, albeit privately.  
  
Without another word, the two continued along the passageway, finally arriving back at the holding room. Agent Evans' parting words were "Remember what I said," before they entered and he asked for "Rocky DeSantos, follow me."  
  
Rocky reluctantly got up and went with the agent, leaving Billy behind to be mobbed by his friends.  
  
"What did they say?"  
  
"Where they really horrible?"  
  
"Did they tell you anything more?"  
  
"They were okay, told me that I'd have a pretty big role to play when it came to figuring out what to do," Billy said quietly once the tirade had calmed down. "That was pretty much it," he finished with, not wanting to divulge in front of Wiltord what had been divulged at the end. He looked at Tanya. "What did they say to you?"  
  
She looked calmer than she had done when he had left. "Pretty much the same as they did to Aisha. That I was the last Ranger on the team, and the last in would be the last out, that sort of thing." Adam looked at Wiltord as though he was the one to blame for the whole operation, but the FBI agent was absorbed in his computer screen and did not catch the looks of death Adam was shooting his way.  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised if they played on Rocky's seeming inabilities to take anything seriously," Billy murmured.  
  
"What about the rest of us, can you think what tactics they'd use?" Jason asked urgently. "We need all the help that we can get to not let them see that they're getting to us in any way."  
  
Billy thought for a moment. "Jason, they'll bring up the fact that you used to be leader. Zack, I can imagine that they'll be nice to you, you were never really turned evil in your time as a Ranger. Trini-" and he turned to look at his girlfriend, "They may try to play it with me as some part of it. Don't get caught up in it, okay?"  
  
Trini knew in her heart of hearts that Billy loved her, and she loved him, which is why there was no hesitation in her voice when she said, "I know you would never turn against me, Billy."  
  
Billy held her hand, and then said, "Kim, I-"  
  
But he was interrupted from beginning his hypothesis by the door opening and Rocky, surprisingly with a peaceful expression on his face, walked in along with the ever-present Agent Evans. "Kimberly Hart, please."  
  
Kim looked desperately at Billy, who just shrugged and said, "Use your initiative."  
  
She rolled her eyes and followed Evans out of the room.  
  
"Why do you look so calm?" Zack asked.  
  
"Because they didn't say anything to rile me," Rocky answered, leaning on the top of one of the computer screens. Agent Wiltord looked over, and said in an icy voice,  
  
"Don't touch that, it's fragile." Rocky removed his elbow from the beige surface, and continued,  
  
"No, they were just saying how my enthusiasm would work in our favour because they needed someone who would give themselves whole-heartedly to their cause," Rocky said.  
  
"What were you going to say about Kim?" Aisha asked. "Talk about bad timing."  
  
Billy had a furrowed look on his face. "I'm not at all sure where they're going to go with her. There are so many directions...they could do the same as Rocky and go for getting them on her good side, or get her angry like they did with Aisha and Tanya."  
  
"And which do you think?" Tommy asked urgently.  
  
"I have no clue."   
  
"We'll just have to wait and see," Zack said with his usual laidback manner coming into play. "There isn't exactly anything that we can do."  
  
  
*Sitka Bau Interrogation Room*  
  
"Miss Hart, you are one of the most complex people that we are having to deal with," Agent Cresswell began. Kim stared at her dubiously, but knew better than to comment. "When under the influence of evil, you were so bad, and when you are a normal person, you are so good. But there are things that no-one should be forced to share, aren't there?"  
  
"I don't know what you mean," Kim said calmly. Ever since she had seen what they had done to Aisha, she had known what approach they would take with her. It didn't take Billy to work it out, but she was determined not to give in to their pressure.  
  
"Oh, I think you do," Agent Evans said. "We know about the sacrifices you made to keep another member of this group happy, even though you knew it would break your heart."  
  
"There's no way you got all of this from a disc," Kim said, her voice wavering ever so slightly. Even though she'd been prepared for it, the blow still hurt, even more so than it should have done.   
  
She had only done it because she knew that if she hadn't, he would have betrayed her. So she gave them the chance to find out if they were meant to be.  
  
'They say if you love something, let it go, if it comes back it's yours, and that's how you know it's for keeps'  
  
Well, he hadn't come back yet, even though it didn't outwardly look as though he and Kat were involved. So it was just another day.  
  
Yeah right.  
  
"We never claimed to base all our information solely on the contents of the disc that we found," Agent Evans said. "We did as much research on all of you that we could before we were forced to make our move. One of your friends is very forthcoming when she believes she is talking to you on the phone."  
  
"What?" Kim demanded. "Where the hell do you guys get off pretending to be me?"  
  
"That's enough of the secret-spilling, Evans," Agent Cresswell said sharply. "We can give you the chance to get him back, but you have to impress."  
  
"And why would you want to do that?" Kim said. "The first day we saw you- practically the only thing you said was that we would be killed if we couldn't get the rest in. Now you're trying to help me sort out my screwed-up life?"  
  
"We need to get the best out of all of you," Cresswell said calmly. "If that means sorting out your life, then so be it. This mission is too important- the six hold too many cards to make us anything less than meticulous in what we do."  
  
"Well, you should have thought about the fact that maybe I'm not ready yet to tell him about what I did, and maybe that for some strange reason I wouldn't want to discuss my personal life with FBI agents who have managed to ruin it for me," Kim said. "Can you get me out of here?"  
  
Evans rolled his eyes and stood up. "Follow me, Ms Hart."  
  
Cresswell followed the pair with her eyes until the door slammed at the other end of the long room.  
  
Her superiors believed that she was getting too involved in the Ranger's personal lives. But Emma Cresswell had been 22 once, and she knew that if they had the promise of good things happening to them whilst on this mission, then it would increase their chances of co-operating. But this would only work on some, and she knew that. Billy and Rocky were prime candidates for her personal approach, whereas Aisha and Tanya needed a little kicking into gear before they benefited.  
  
Her real problems were with Kim and Tommy. The limited research that they had done on the couple hadn't seemed to have worked in Kim's case, although her friend thought that she was ready to tell him, she thought otherwise. And Tommy was naturally the most apprehensive of the whole bunch, he wouln't be easy to convince.  
  
She sighed, and looked at a document beside her elbow. It documented where the six enemies had been in the last six months. They had met up twice, once in Tucson and once in New York. The FBI agents who had tailed them only managed to realise one thing, that they weren't going to start anything soon. But there had been rumours of abnormal activities in the states where the three couples were living, Arizona, Michigan and California. They had had to start moving.  
  
Kat Hilliard would be the next person to enter the room... and Agent Emma Cresswell wanted this woman on her side.  
  
  
*Holding Room*  
  
If Kim could have slammed open the automatic doors, she would have done so. As it was, she had to settle for stalking through, ignoring all the questions directed her way, and sit herself as far away from the others as was possible in the overfull room.  
  
Eyes followed her, but she didn't see them.  
  
The uneasy tension in the room was broken by Katherine walking out, destined for the interrogation room.  
  
"Kim, what did they say?" Trini asked her quietly.  
  
"Things that they should have learned to leave well alone," was Kim's only muffled reply. And although she rejoined the group a few minutes later, she refused to tell anyone what had been said.  
  
If the truth be told, she couldn't face it coming out.  
  
Looking back, it seemed like cowardice. But then, it had seemed like the right thing to do, and so she had done it. Simple as that.  
  
For another half an hour there were comings and goings. Trini, Kat and Zack had been sweetened up, but Jason, Tommy and Adam all returned from their interviews with thunderous faces. When Zack, who had been the last, returned, it was with Agent Cresswell in tow.  
  
"Okay people, here is your itinerary."  
  
"I wasn't aware we were at some perverted version of summer camp," Adam mumbled, but shut up after being on the receiving end of Tanya's glare. "You will go to bed now, and sleep until we wake you. You will breakfast, after which you will all be given your roles in the whole operation. Then it is merely a matter of time before the real work begins." She snapped her fingers, and Agent Wiltord stood up, Agent Evans also straightened his posture slightly. "Show them to their dormitories."  
  
"Dormitories?" Trini mumbled in Billy's ear as they stood up, bones creaking slightly. "I think Adam was right, this is summer camp for adults."  
  
"Without the added element of fun," he agreed, and gave her a kiss. "I'll see you in the morning then."  
  
The girls and Agent Cresswell went down one passageway, the guys and Agents Wiltord and Evans the other.  
  
*Dormitory 3, Sitka Bau*  
  
"Good night, girls. You'll find everything you need in the closets beside your beds. Be prepared for an early wake up call."  
  
"My god, she sounded almost human," Kat said after the door was safely shut. "Although she was nice to me."  
  
"Lucky you," Tanya said, wincing as she remembered what had happened. "I'm not exactly feeling charitable towards her at the moment."  
  
"Join the club," Aisha said, opening the closet beside the bed she had chosen. "Wow, she wasn't wrong when she said that they had everything we needed. There's enough toiletries in here to last us all several lifetimes."  
  
"Shows how long they plan to continue messing with our minds, doesn't it," Kim said tonelessly, and flopped down on a springless bed without feeling the dulled pain. Trini sat next to her, and said soothingly,  
  
"What exactly did they say to you?"  
  
"Leave it, Trini. Maybe tomorrow." Kim said, and Trini had to admit defeat, her best friend could out-stubborn her even on a bad day. She opened her mouth to say something else, but was distracted by Aisha's comment of  
  
"Do you think they can see in here?"  
  
Kat got up and started searching the room for hidden cameras. "I can't see anything, but in a place like this it hardly seems likely that they wouldn't have any way of making sure that we're here."  
  
"At least we know where we all stand with our superiors," Tanya said bitterly. "Some are chosen to be the favourites, and some are obviosuly going to be their little lapdogs, forced to perform tricks day and night."  
  
Not much sleep was to be had in Dormitory 3 that night. The five girls lay awake until well into the night, discussing possible plans that the agents had for them. All would be revealed in morning.  
  
  
*Dormitory 12*  
*September 24, 2001*  
  
"I officially hate my life," Adam said. "That cow told me that I shouldn't trust Tanya as much as I do, that no-one in life can be fully trusted. Has she been living my life for the past four years since Tanya and I have been going out? I don't think so. She has no right to tell me what my girlfriend thinks and feels."  
  
"It's better than being told that someone here is keeping a secret from you, and then not giving a single clue as to what it is," Tommy said tiredly as the digital clock in the room turned from 1:08 to 1:09. "This is really starting to piss me off, their personal approach, and the whole thing in general."  
  
"I was very surprised by their personal approach, I have to admit," Billy said, staring unseeingly into the darkness. "But I have a feeling that it's nothing to do with personal likes and dislikes, in fact I'm sure of it."  
  
"How do you mean?" Zack asked curiously.  
  
"Like they didn't take an instant disliking to Adam, Tommy and me and decide to play with our heads," Jason guessed. "It's all for a reason."  
  
"Yeah," Billy said. "Like trying to get the best work out of people. Rocky, Zack and I work best when complimented, we want to prove people right. You, Adam and Tommy work best when you've been put down or confused or whatever, you want to prove people wrong."  
  
"That makes sense, but..." Tommy paused for a moment. "There's absloutely no way that they got all this info from a disc," he finally said, coming to the same correct conclusion that his ex-girlfriend had earlier. "They must have been suspicious of us before this to know how we respond to different approaches."  
  
"I guess we'll just have to wait and see," Jason said heavily. "There's been too much waiting in this game, sooner or later someone's going to have to start playing..."  
  
*I never thought I would finish this...and if I think I have problems with this, I have even bigger ones with Stolen E-Mails! (Anyone want to help, give me a huge yell, and soon!) Please r/r with your opinions, whether good or bad, although I do prefer constructive critics instead of just 'this sucks' as I have had from someone. Take note!*  
  
  
  
  



	5. Seperation Anxiety

Getting Back To Business 5  
  
Summary: More information is divulged as the friends begin their mission.  
  
Rating/Disclaimer: See previous chapters  
  
Author's Notes/Thank you's: Thank you to those who have reviewed me time and time again, ie Ozmandayus, Morgan, The Girl In The Red Jacket, Sara, White Tiger, StarryNights and everybody else.  
  
Special Dedication: It's true, this chapter would not be out in the superhighway if not for Devon aka DevDev helping me a LOT when I needed it. Thank you so much for being patient and picking out the good ideas from the rubbish.  
  
*Girls Dormitory 3*  
*September 24, 2001*  
  
Dreamless, restless sleep was interrupted by an insistent pounding at the door.  
  
Kat rolled over, opened one eye and mumbled, "What time is it?"  
  
Tanya, who had already had the pleasure of being awake for fifteen minutes, sat up and said, "6am. Sunrise."  
  
"Oh great, I always wanted to see sunrise in New Mexico with an FBI colony providing the illustrious background," Aisha said, rubbing her eyes. After they had started to go to sleep at around 3 am, the beds had seemed a lot more uncomfortable. She had laid awake for about an hour in the dark silence, reasoning that although Zack Taylor was a nice guy, she shouldn't get involved because   
  
a) they were about to embark upon a highly dangerous FBI mission that might take their lives, and  
  
b) she was nervous.  
  
Aisha pushed the unwelcome thought of being nervous out of her head and took in the scene around her. Tanya was getting out of bed and opening the closet stuffed full of agent-like clothes next to it. Kat was slowly sitting up, and mumbling something about blackmail being the lowest of all evils.  
  
Kim and Trini still appeared to be asleep, but the insistent knocking and call of "You'll find clothes in the closets next to the beds. Someone will be along shortly to take you to the dining room." soon woke Kim. Then clicking footsteps caused by high heels could be heard quickly retreating down the corridor.  
  
"No shower?" Kim asked. Then she snapped her fingers and said, "Silly me, I forgot. That would involve showing the tiniest shred of humanity towards us, the hostages."  
  
"Never spoke a truer word," Aisha agreed. Then she grabbed a pillow, threw it in Trini's general direction and said, "Trini? You awake?"  
  
"I am now," came the muffled reply, and soon she too fully entered the land of the living. Then realization dawned upon her delicate features, and she said, "Oh god, we're here, aren't we? I wondered why it wasn't Billy waking me up."  
  
"Too much information, but ten out of ten for observation," Kim told her.  
  
"Spealking of ten, you have ten minutes to get ready to face your beloved Billy," Kat teased. "Chop chop."  
  
"Ten minutes?? Are they trying to make us feel as bad about ourselves as they possibly can?" she enquired, leisurely stretching her arms and getting out of bed.  
  
"Comfort yourself with the fact that we have breakfast," Tanya said, pulling the hem of her trouser leg down. "They haven't decided to starve us yet."  
  
"Only a matter of time," Kim speculated. Her bad mood had not been improved by just two hours of broken sleep, and Aisha and Tanya were also not in the best of moods. They too had not forgotten the words of yesterday.  
  
The five dressed quickly in the conservative suits, Trini complaining that if she had to dress like an FBI agent then she'd feel like one and that surely couldn't be good. Agent Cresswell made an unheralded appearance, striding into the room as if she owned it.  
  
To all intents and purposes, she did.  
  
This was her territory, after all.  
  
"Good morning girls," she said, her voice flowing over the words like molten caramel. "Your breakfast is ready, if you would follow me into the dining room."  
  
  
*Sitka Bau dining area*  
*September 24, 2001 06:15*  
  
"You look as bad as I feel," Trini said, greeting Billy with a lingering kiss on the cheek and taking a seat next to him. "Did you get much sleep?"  
  
"Not a lot," Billy replied, pouring her a glass of orange juice. "What about you?"  
  
"She was snoring well into the night, let me tell you," Aisha confirmed from the other side of Trini.  
  
"I don't snore," Trini mumbled, taking a piece of toast from the basket in front of her. At least this place has standards she thought to herself grimly. And I do not snore  
  
"Of course you don't," Billy reassured her, but the look on his face told a different story as his eyes met Aisha's. Opposite her, Zack had to stifle his laughter by coughing to avoid Trini noticing and interrogating him, as she had done so well in Geneva.  
  
Furthe down the table, past Kat nibbling on a piece of toast and Rocky on his fourth croissant, the people in bad moods were eating in silence, excluding the key phrases such as "Please pass the butter." It seemed that ten hours of reflection had done nothing to calm the minds of Tanya, Jason, Kim, Adam or Tommy. Finally the conversation began, started by Tanya who couldn't handle the somewhat eerie silence any longer.  
  
"Does anyone else feel as though they want to kill every FBI agent alive for this, or would that just be my own twisted and evil subconscious?"  
  
"I'd like to rip their heads off and skewer them in a vat of boiling oil, thanks for asking," Adam mumbled through a mouth of croissant. "Not that I'm at all bitter about this entire hullabaloo."  
  
"When all this is over, do you think we could sue for emotional crisis or psychological trauma?" Kim asked, not even bothering to pretend to eat anything. She wouldn't be able to swallow it. "Destruction of normal life, imprisonment, there must be something we can get them for."  
  
"You'd think, wouldn't you," Tommy said. "I would go with psychological trauma. They can't actually prove anything then, and we'd get a lot of money for our troubles."  
  
"I'm sorry, but no matter what Billy said about the good child-bad chile syndrome plan I don't see what good it can achieve," Jason proclaimed. "I mean, what exactly have we done to make them say the things that they did, to remind us of what we've gone through in a bad way? I never thought that they'd hold Murianthius against me, but they did. Is that what they did to you, Kim?"  
  
"No," said quietly, and with no room for further discussion.  
  
"Guess we'll find out soon enough what they have planned for us," Adam said. "Learning about how we will be tortured. Oh, the fun!"  
  
"Yeah, but we have to remember one thing. These people-the people who dealt with Zedd and Rita, not the FBI- are dangerous. Who knows what kind of information or help they could have gotten from Rita and Zedd before they became human? If we can help, even though we don't agree with the way that the FBI are dealing with it, then we have a responsibility to. We owe it to those who helped us when it was our job," Tommy said, and everyone who heard thought instantly of Zordon, and swallowed hard. They were brought back to earth by Tommy's speech, and the reference to their former leader.  
  
"I agree, but I really, really wish they'd learn to stay out of things that aren't their business. They should get on with the job in hand and not bother about anything else," Kim said quietly, staring at the shiny surface of the table. "They could get the job done just as easily by acting more impersonal and not out to deliberately cause trouble."  
  
Whatever the agents had said to her -whatever old emotions had been stirred by Agent Cresswell- she wasn't about to share publicly. Not when she could tell that both Tommy and Kat were looking at her, and after a day in their presence she still wasn't sure where she stood.  
  
Better to protect yourself than to risk your heart when you're not sure you'll get what you want. When you're not sure you'll get through something like this unscathed.  
  
"I don't know why they chose you guys to be so mean to, though," Kat said, joining in the conversation. "They could just as easily have chosen any one of us to make scapegoats of."  
  
"I doubt it," Tommy muttered under his breath.  
  
"What's the matter?" Jason asked, their old brotherly bond coming to the surface once again, despite the two years they'd been parted.  
  
"They must have had some kind of a reason for them to alienate us. Otherwise, why bother?"  
  
"Look, there's no point in dwelling on these things," Tanya intervened. "We're here now, there's no turning back, and yet you insist on going around in circles. Let's just leave it."  
  
Whatever reply or retort may have been made was curtailed by the appearance of everyone's favourite FBI agents, Cresswell, Evans and Wiltord.   
  
"Good morning, recruits," Evans said smoothly, surveying the group of dishevelled friends as they sat amongst breakfast. Or, the remains of breakfast after Rocky and Jason had had their fill. "Agent Cresswell will now speak to you about your plans for today."  
  
"Thank you. First of all, I'd like to begin by explaining a little more about this mission to you. We know that our approach hasn't been well received, and although I am not permitted to go into details, it is necessary.   
  
"We told a few of you shards of information during your interviews last night, but I'd like to talk to all of you now, together, about the full truth.  
  
"We are aiming to either bring in or take out six people -three wedded couples- by any means possible. It would be preferable to avoid it, but their death is a possibility. _Your_ death is a possibility. We are of the belief that this team has the edge, both mentally and physically. However, they have evil on their side, and that is always harder to beat than the pureness of good. They also have access to the most delicate and advanced technology in the known universe."  
  
All eyes in the room turned to Billy, and Emma Cresswell permitted herself a small smile. "Yes, Mr Cranston will have a lot to do with that aspect. We are very lucky to have someone with such expertise in his chosen field."  
  
Trini smiled proudly and squeezed Billy's hand which she was holding underneath the table. Billy's old trick of embarrassing easily came to the fore once again.  
  
"We know the locations of the humans formerly known as Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd. We are equally confident that they pose no threat to us, or to the human race, the world in general, but in this business you can never be too sure. We have their residence under 24 hour surveillance. Evans-" she turned left to face her colleague. "Perhaps you'd like to explain more about the couples in detail. You have more information to hand than I do."  
  
Agent Evans stepped slightly forward and looked at the eleven young adults i front of him. Even if he hadn't known, the dubious faces of their recruits told him that they still were not completely convinced of as to what was really going on here, in Sitka Bau, Arizona, California and Michigan. It was his job to make sure that changed, and as quickly as possible.  
  
"To begin, you will be split up into three groups to tackle the three couples. They are not being as co-operative as to live in the same area, they are in California, Arizona and Michigan. They know of each other's existence, and have met up twice to our knowledge, although as we have only been tracking them for a short time, the actual figure is likely to be in the double figures. Our reasoning behind having you in groups is that if they are all confronted at the same time there will be no chance to procure help of any kind. Also there is the factor that a large group causes alarm in small towns, or in big cities come to that.  
  
"The couple living in California are Charlie and Liz Kenward. They encountered Zedd and Rita in 1995. We have reason to believe that it was a chance meeting, and Zedd, wanting to show off his powers, threatened to kill them. In a rash moment of bravery or foolishness, Charlie promised Zedd access to the world's finest technology through his employment, if he would just spare the life of him and his wife. It was agreed."  
  
How on Earth could anyone offer to do to such a thing? Zack thought to himself. Why couldn't they have shown more bravery by dying for the cause instead of providing the bad guys with more ammunition to destroy the world with? And all to save their own skin.   
  
Agent Evans noted the faintly sick look on their faces, and continued on with his 'Getting to Know the Bad Guys' introduction speech.  
  
"In Arizona, we have Scott and Mary Conners. They are not perceived as so much of a threat within themselves. All they had to offer Zedd was a place to store ammunition, and perhaps the grey guy was in a good mood that day, because he agreed. God knows why, but anyway. Although Zedd is no longer a threat to this earth, the ammunition is still stored, and the brainwashed couple still believe that Lord Zedd is the ruler of all things evil. The Conners will not hesitate to use it if they believe that they have been found out by figures of authority. At the moment, all six are living in a sense of false security, believing that they are unknown, undetected." His unnerving gaze came to rest on Jason, who flinched but didn't turn away.  
  
"The last couple are one Kyle and Susan Hicks. When confronted by death, they did everything they could to get out of it. They finally managed to wheedle their way out of leaving their lives by promising to give up everything they had."  
  
"What exactly do you mean by that?" Tommy asked.  
  
"That, in essence, they sold their souls to Rita and Zedd." Mouths dropped open, breaths were halted, and faces went pale. No more than could be expected. "When their leaders were dethroned, they lost a lot of their danger, because now there is no way that Zedd and Rita can continue their telepathic link that was established. That was lost when they were changed from evil to good. However, somehow the three couples found out about each other, and have met up as Agent Cresswell told you. The agents who have witnessed their meetings said that although they were unable to record the conversation without being detected, they were talking of how to use their 'gifts'." He made imaginary quote marks with his fingers. "However, we have no idea what they meant by that, and how these gifts can cause destruction. Since that meeting, there have been no reports of abnormal or unusual activities in the three states." He looked at his superior. "I believe this is all the information they need to know for the present."  
  
"Thank you for that, Evans," Cresswell said. "We need now to take a short break, only fifteen minutes or so, to finalize the groupings that we have planned. We also need to re-evaluate who will approach which couple. We will leave you here, obviously you will have a lot to discuss with each other."  
  
The agents turned as if to leave, but Rocky had a question that just couldn't wait. He almost raised his hand, then thought better of it, and said,  
  
"When do we have to take out these guys?"  
  
The previously silent Agent Wiltord turned back to the group, and told them in a cool, detached tone,   
  
"Tomorrow. 6am."  
  
Then they walked out without a backwards glance.  
  
  
  
"Tomorrow?" Aisha said in disbelief. "I sure hope they plan to train us from now til the moment they leave, they're already waiting for me to fail as it is!"  
  
"This means too much to them to send us in with not enough training," Zack reassured her, still from his seat opposite her. "You have to try to put what those guys said to you out of your mind completely, otherwise you'll just be waiting for yourself to fail. It'll make you feel so tense that all you will be able to do is screw up."  
  
"I feel as tense as a very tense thing at the moment, can you blame me?" Aisha said, verging on the edge of hysteria.  
  
"We all do, Eesh, and no-one blames you," Zack said carefully, wanting to choose the right words to make her feel better. "I'm just saying that you don't need the extra pressure of waiting for yourself to screw up just because they said you would. Go out there and prove them wrong!! Concentrate on getting the human scum out of the way, then you can really enjoy the satisfaction of proving the FBI wrong."  
  
Aisha looked at her hands. "Thanks."  
  
"Hey, any time," Zack said, an easy smile taking over his entire face. "Not, of course, that you'll need it."  
  
  
"I'm beginning to wonder why they can't just shoot us and get it over with," Kim moaned as she slumped back into her seat. "It would save them the formality of pretending to save the world. Probably it would save them a whole lot of money as well."  
  
"What the hell did they say to you in your interview last night?" Tommy asked her wonderingly. "You've been like a bear with a sore head all morning."  
  
"Hello, pot calling kettle?" Kim said sarcastically. "You haven't exactly been a ray of sunshine yourself, you do realise."  
  
"Well, it's kind of difficult to bring sunshine and light into the group when you get told that someone in the group is keeping a secret from you and you have absolutely no idea who it is," Tommy defended.  
  
Kim looked up in alarm. What the fuck are they playing at now? "R-Really?" she stammered, hoping against hope that she wasn't being betrayed by her plae skin and blushing. "Did they say who it was?"  
  
"Unfortunately they weren't so kind," Tommy said. "They also made a few cracks about when I was evil as well." There was a slightly awkward pause before he continued, "So, fair's fair. What's gotten you so rattled?"  
  
"It sounds...no scratch that, it _is_ stupid," Kim said. This isn't the way I wanted to tell him!! she mentally screamed to herself. I wanted to tell him under normal circumstances. Not in an FBI colony the day before we all go out on a life-threatening mission!! But if I still know Tommy, he won't let up until he knows what's going on. And I'm sure he still remembers I'm the worst liar on the planet. Why aren't the agents walking through the door this very second?  
  
Tommy watched her indecision, and was half tempted to tell her not to bother explaining if it was causing her as much pain as it seemed to be. But he wanted to know.  
  
His own indecision over whether it was the best thing to avoid both Kim and Kat had been pretty much broken down by the fact that they had been teleported in so early. He had come to a decision anyway. Tommy just didn't feel the same protective urge towards Kat as he did Kim, to protect her from everything that was wrong with the world so that she'd never have to know suffering. And though he couldn't deny that he still had a lingering attraction for Kat, Tommy had observed a few glances between her and Rocky that didn't signify 'You have nice brown eyes I have blue eyes.'  
  
If you know what I mean.  
  
Kim didn't bother with her normal cleansing ritual of a deep breath. There didn't seem to be any point, his reaction would be the same anyway.  
  
"Okay...I have a feeling that it may have been me they were talking about when they said that someone was keeping a secret from you." Taking courage that she didn't know she possessed, Kim summoned all her inner strength to look Tommy in the eyes.  
  
She'd always been able to read what he was feeling through his eyes, as had he with her. Right now, if her interpretations were correct, he was curious, dubious, and if you felt the need to complete the rhyme, furious.  
  
"And what would this secret be?" Tommy said, secretly proud of the way he kept his tone light, even though he was torn up inside.   
  
"Judging from what they said to me, they definitely know that I had a plan that I thought would work, and it kind of went a bit wrong." Met with silence, she continued, knowing that there was no realistic way to turn back now. "I broke up with you because I thought that if we were meant to be then you would come back to me. That if you and Kat were as attracted to each other as I thought, I should give you two a chance and see whether it was her you were meant to be with. I wanted to get out before you betrayed me."  
  
Her voice didn't serve her as well as Tommy's had sone, breaking at the end of her sentence. Kim's eyes remained fixated on the floor. She didn't want to give her heart another chance to break by looking at his reaction.   
  
Luckily, she was spared his reaction, whatever it may have been. Just as Tommy was about to voice his- his disbelief that she could lie? his joy that he hadn't been shared with another?- the doors opened once again and instinctively the room fell silent.  
  
"Ah, trained to perfection already I see," Cresswell remarked. "The groups have been finalized, and we now also know who will go where."  
  
Tommy couldn't tear his eyes away from Kim, who was studiously avoiding his gaze, her hands clenched at her sides. How was he supposed to deal with this news now? He had thought that the secret was something big, sure, otherwise they wouldn't have brought it up. But he didn't think that it was to do with Kim, and not that there had never been another guy. That seemed too much like a TV movie to be true. That she had sacrificed her own happiness so that he could have a chance to see if his true love lay elsewhere...  
  
"Before we divulge the groupings to you, I would like to inform you that we have decided to keep one of you behind to assist in controlling this mission."  
  
Billy remained expressionless. In his heart of hearts, he had guessed as much.  
  
"Billy, we know you might feel hurt by this. But I want you to know that we truly believe this is best for you, and the mission as a whole. If I'm truthful with you all, you could help us get out of a rut we seem to be stuck in at the moment."   
  
The look on Agent Wiltord's face said it all, he was displeased by how much his superior was revealing. A few of the more observant, Kat, Aisha and Jason among them, noticed this and wondered how much friction it would cause for them later on.  
  
"Zack Taylor, Trini Kwan, Adam Park and Tanya Childes. You will travel with Agent Williams who is currently working on the teleportation device. You must remember at all times to tread carefull on this mission in more ways than one, as you are going to Arizona. The Conners have a lot of ammunition at their disposal, and they won't be afraid to use it."  
  
"How powerful is it collectively?" Zack asked, his voice not showing his fear.  
  
"Estimated to take out the entire state in two seconds flat." Agent Evans gave them no time to process this shocking information, as he continued. "It's only an estimate however, we have no concrete proof."  
  
"We will issue you with the highest quality detonators available to man. Your job will be to neutralize the ammunition and, if possible, bring the couple in alive. If not, Agent Williams knows what to do."  
  
Zack was worried, no matter how calm he appeared on the outside. There were no obvious leaders in this group, and he briefly wondered if it was deliberate.  
  
"Wiltord, escort them to Room 43. Agent Williams is waiting for them there."  
  
Trini kissed Billy quickly, there was no time for a kiss to remember these days. "Don't worry, I'll be back before you know it."  
  
Billy looked wistfully at her retreating figure as she walked away from him. Who knew what would happen?  
  
Zack threw a desperate glance at Aisha. They could have had a chance..if the FBI hadn't decided to spoil their party.  
  
Adam and Tanya walked away silently, each relieved that they were in the same group and not suffering the pain of enforced seperation as Billy and Trini were.  
  
The remaining six- Jason, Kat, Tommy, Trini, Rocky and Kim- looked at each other nervously as Wiltord led their friends away.  
  
"The three to travel to California will be Jason Scott, Aisha ampbell and Rocky DeSantos. You will be accompanied by Agents Evans and Wiltord. Would you please take your charges to Room 336, Evans, Wiltord will be along shortly. Could you also stop by Room 72 and ask Agent Perry to come down here."  
  
Agent Evans nodded, and said, "Okay you heard her, let's get moving." Jason Aisha and Rocky got up from their respective seats and followed Agent Evans out of the room, leaving the worst possible combination together.  
  
Tommy, Kim and Kat, surveyed by Agent Cresswell's eyes. From the strange looks that she had picked up during the talk it seemed that Kim had told Tommy what she feared the agents would have. And Kat seemed to be peturbed by the fact that she and Rocky were not in the same group. Maybe the young Australian posed no threat to Tommy and Kim's relationship after all.  
  
Emma Cresswell shook herself out of her reverie and began to tell them about their mission.  
  
"You'll be dealing with those who sold their souls in Michigan. It's potentially the most dangerous of the lot, which is why I've called in Agent Perry to accompany us, s well as those FBI agents already in Michigan, of which there are many.  
  
"They have, locked away inside of them, secrets of those we are working so hard to eliminate. That is why it is essential that we bring them in alive, or get them to spill their secrets before their death."  
  
"Let me guess," Kim said, rather pleased that she'd been so perceptive as to pick up the look that Cresswell had sent her way. "I'm the bait."  
  
"We were rather hoping you'd seduce Kyle Hicks as our Plan A, yes," Cresswell responded. She ignored the horrified look on Tommy's face, and the terrified lone on Kim's, instead choosing to focus on Kat. "And you could come into it if we find out he prefers blondes. We're finding that out as I speak, so don't think you're off the hook."  
  
A door slammed, indicating Agent Perry's entrance.  
  
Kat looked at him, and her thoughts of Rocky disappeared as quickly as though they had never been there. Cheekbones to die for, not too tall not too short, and piercing blue eyes made him even more desirable. He stood as though he owned the room, yet when he addressed Emma it was with a tone of deference.  
  
"My apologies Agent Cresswell. We had a few minor problems determining a fault in one of the software programmes."  
  
And clever to boot, Kat thought. Perhaps this might be a little more bearable after all.  
  
"Agent Perry, your designates," Cresswell informed him. "Thomas Oliver, Kimberly Hart and Katherine Oliver. Tommy, Kim and Kat for convenience."  
  
Chris flashed a smile at each of them in turn, his eyes finally resting on Kat. His smile became somehow more genuine, as he said "I think I'm going to enjoy working with you."  
  
"No time for pleasantries, let's get them to Room 231. They need as much assistance as possible if we're to leave tomorrow."  
  
"Tomorrow?" Kim mumbled as they made their way out of the dining room. "Great, I get to walk into my own death trap sooner than I expected."  
  
"You won't die," Tommy said in the same low tone. "I don't think that's planned in the itinerary." He had forgotten the tension, and it re-appeared straight after he spoke. Kim didn't respond, and they walked on.  
  
In no time they reached Room 231. Cresswell threw the door open, and the three friends walked in, completely unprepared for what they would find...  



	6. Don't Worry About A Thing

Part 6  
  
Summary: Preparations before the big day.  
  
Rating/Disclaimer: Same as before.  
  
Author's Notes: Sorry this took so long, I hope it's worth the wait!  
  
Thanks to: DevDev, White Tiger, Didi, Ozmandayus, Jessi, Morgan, StarryNights and everyone that has reviewed me but I can't remember because I can't get into my statistics file! Sorry. And Chapters 7 and 8 will be coming after I get my exam results tomorrow.   
  
  
"This is our technical support room," Agent Perry explained, noticing the shocked faces, and the somewhat amused expression of Cresswell. "This is where the heart of the action takes place, you could say. Here is where everything's controlled."  
  
The room held about twenty agents, either hunched over computer terminals, or talking intently on telephones. None of them so much as batted an eyelid when the five made their appearance, except for one woman who looked to be slightly younger than Emma Cresswell, who made her way over to them as soon as the door opened.   
  
"This the Michigan team?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, Oliver, Hilliard and Hart," Cresswell replied. "Has there been any feedback on Kyle Hicks's prefernce on women yet?"  
  
A swift yet subtle glance at Kim convinced Tommy that she was petrified of what would be said.  
  
Even though they still didn't know where they stood with each other, Tommy would do anything to prevent Kim from harm.  
  
And as for Kat? He didn't want to see her hurt, that much he knew. They had shared something special once upon a time, and had been friends both before and after. Kat was a reassuring presence in his life.   
  
But was she the one?  
  
He managed to tear himself away from the inner workings of his mind just in time to realise that it seemed brunettes were Kyle Hicks's order of choice.  
  
"Oh, fantastic," Kim said despondently.  
  
"Kim, this isn't as risky as it may sound at first," Agent Cresswell said in an annoying cajoling tone, dismissing the lesser agent with a flick of her wrist. "All you'll have to do is approach him -in a public place, of course- flirt, and see what you can get out of him."  
  
"And then he realises why I am doing that, becomes homicidal and kills me," Kim continued. "All in a days' work."  
  
"As long as you pay attention when we prep you, you'll have nothing to worry about," Agent Perry said. Kim merely scowled and said nothing.  
  
"Let's get out of here, I just wanted to show you this place and check in with Agent Florizan. We'll move to a room where we can sort out the particluars. Agent Perry, any ideas?"  
  
The yound agent pulled a worn, folded piece of paper out of his pocket and consulted it before declaring, "Room 146 is free. Do we need any extra equipment?"  
  
Kat couldn't take her eyes off him. Why didn't he become a model instead of devoting his life to the FBI? He certainly had the cheekbones for it.  
  
Kat was also very glad that she wasn't in Kim's position right now. She must be scared out of her mind, but doing a good job of hiding it as they backtracked along the same characterless corridors.  
  
Agent Cresswell had taken Tommy's place beside Kim as they walked through the huge building, which displeased both of them.  
  
"Kim, I can completely understand you're apprehensive, but there really isn't anything to be overly concerned about. You'll approach him at the cafe he always visits on his lunch break, flirt, and ask him a few questions."  
  
"What is she supposed to ask, 'Hi, I'm Betty, and by the way, were you on personal terms with Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd before they became human?' " Tommy asked from behind them. "Talk about a conversation stopper."  
  
"None of you need to worry. We've come up with a list of questions for you to ask that are in no way obvious. If by any chance he sees through you, we'll have plain clothed agents surrounding the building and in the cafe itself, to get you out of there asap."  
  
Room 146 arrived, but it was by no means as impressive as the room they had just left. All it contained was a large table and numerous plastic chairs. A solitary clock perched on the wall, telling them the time was 8.15 am.  
  
Peery and Cresswell took their rightful place as superior agents at the head of the table, with Kim, Kat and Tommy assembled opposite. Then Agent Perry jumped up, saying,  
  
"Where is the list of questions?"  
  
"Wiltord has them. Room 336."  
  
Peery nodded and exited the room.  
  
"Okay, Tommy and Kat, your job will be as two of the backup agents. Depending on how well Hicks responds, we may decide to move in and take him into FBI custody during Kim's interview, then track down his wife also, or we may get them at home once they finish work.  
  
"Once we do get them back here to the colony, we'll interview them thoroughly and then most likely hand them over to the police to be charged."  
  
"What exactly can you pin against them though? They haven't done anything, just talked about stuff a lot," Tommy pointed out.  
  
"We can easily get them for plotting crimes against humanity," Cresswell replied, "Possibly more, depending on how they react once we approach them, and also whether they choose to reveal anything."  
  
Agent Perry returned to the room, and handed a sheet of paper to Kim. "Memorise these, or at least get a basic idea of what they say. Don't stray off these questions, it'll cause too much suspicion if you do."  
  
All three of the novice agents pored over the paper, and Kim let a few of her suspicions go. "Okay, I see what you mean now."  
  
"That's good. Now, we'll see if any of the training agents are free to gte all of you up to speed on what to do if you're confronted."  
  
  
  
*Room 336, 9.31 am*  
  
"It feels as though we've been up for hours," Aisha complained as she, Jason and Rocky stood examining all kinds of weapons. "And yet I still don't want tomorrow to come."  
  
"These are the kinds of weapons that you'll be dealing with," Agent Evans said, "and obviously we'll provide you with protection. The Conners won't hesitate to use their stored ammunition to protect themselves."  
  
"What is the actual plan for tomorrow?" Rocky asked.  
  
"We catch a plane - a private one of course - to California. Then we link up with the agents who are already stationed there and stake the house froma distance. As soon as it's empty we'll move in, detonate the weapons and most likely hang around to arrest them."  
  
"wow," Jason muttered. Agent Wiltord grinned despite himself, and said,  
  
"It's all in a day's work for us agents, although these people pose more of a threat to us than a lot of the vermin we normally deal with."  
  
"Do we get to go home after we turn these guys in?" Rocky asked. "No-one made any explanations about where we were, and friends and family are going to get worried sooner or later."  
  
"Especially me, Zack, Trini and Billy because we enrolled in AGU. We basically disappeared from two places," Jason added. "And Kim was staying with her brother, he's going to be worried too."  
  
"It all depends on how effectively these three missions are carried out," Agent Evans said. "But excuses have been mae for all of you, no matter where you disappeared from. Keep in mind that most of you have been MIA for less than a day, and even you, Mr Scott, have been gone for less than a fortnight. It can all be explained away by a simple impromptu road trip."  
  
"But are you planning on keeping us here for a long time?" Aisha sked desperately, wishing he would get to the point.  
  
"As I said before, Ms Campbell, it all depends on the outcomes of the missions. Besides, that is not my decision to make. Agent Cresswell is the agent in charge of this operation, and she is the one who will make the ultimate decision," Evans said, slightly infuriated with their persistent questioning. He was used to working with experienced agents. Those who did what they were told without asking why. "We do have a lot of work to get though before allow you to break at 12.30, so I beg you, please cut the questioning for the moment. Wiltord-" turning to his junior. "Let's start them on the self-defense now instead of after lunch. Maybe it will wake them up a bit."  
  
Jason, Rocky and Aisha shared apprehensive looks. Self-defense?  
  
"I'll go and gett he targets and BPV's, sir," Wiltord informed him, and practically scurried out of the room. Evans moved to put the display ammunition away, leaving the three friends with time to confer about what had just happened.  
  
"I thought he said we'd wait til they left the place before going in to detonate," Rocky hissed, moving closer to reduce the risk of Evans overhearing their conversation. "Now he's talking about self-defense?"  
  
"Come on Rocky, do you really think they'd send us in there with no way of protecting ourselves?" Jason reminded him. "It shouldn't be as difficult as when we were Rangers, so try not to worry about it."  
  
"Jason, we had the Power to protect us though," Aisha reminded him. "And we were killing things that...weren't human. But now, we're killing people if we kill anyone. Humans. People who once upon a time, had a conscience. They have people around them relying on them. And no person with even a tiny shred of conscience can do that without feeling guilty."  
  
Jason sighed, as out of the corner of his eye he observed Wiltord and another man enter the room, loaded with targets for practise and what looked to be bullet-proof vests. "I'm not trying to be flippant about this. But there's no other option available to us, at least not one that I can see. These people pose a threat to the earth. We owe it to Zordon, everyone we couldn't save before, and to ourselves, to stop them. No matter what"  
  
Agent Evans chose them to interrupt Jason's pep talk. "If you're done gossiping, Agent Taylor is here to finetune your shooting skills."  
  
"It's just another day," Aisha muttered as their pow-wow broke up.  
  
  
*Room 43, 10.31 am*  
  
Since Zack, Trini, Adam and Tany had arrived in Room 43 almost 3 hours ago, they'd learned a lot more about the different ways to destroy technology than they thought were possible.   
  
Agent Devon Williams had started them on work straight away, sitting each of them in front of a computer terminal and asking them to delete all information that was stored in it permanently.   
  
"When you get to North Dakota, we want two of you to get into the building where Charlie Kenward works, specifically his office, and delete all information on the computers you'll find in there. The other two, you'll be involved in a mass raid on their home, where we need to confiscate any technological information that has a memory-store capacity," Agent Williams had informed them. "There's unlikely to be anything good in his office, so that's why we're deleting it, plus if they escape and go back there all the information they need will be lost."  
  
"Why did they decide to leave Billy here, and not get him involved in thid deleting lark?" Zack had asked Trini as they worked futilely on their computers. "He knows twice as much as all of us put together about all this kind of stuff."  
  
"I'm sure they have their reasons, "Trini said, pulling back from the monitor as it emitted an alarming beeping sound, "but I have to say I agree with you."  
  
Adam and Tanya had no luck with deleting all information on their computers either. Everytime either of them believed they had finished, all it took was for Williams to press a few more keys, and yet more reams of information flashed up before them.  
  
Finally, she had taken pity on them, and guided them all through it step-by-step.  
  
"It really is simple once you've got the hang of it," she informed them with a smile on her face. "I didn't expect you to get anywhere near on your first attempt."  
  
So she restored all of the information and made them try again. Luckily, Agent Williams was pretty easy going for an FBI agent at least, and was doing her best to answer all questions thrown at her.  
  
"What do we do with Mr and Mrs Kenward if they walk in on any of us?" had been Adam's first pessimistic question.  
  
"You'll be armed, so if you feel threatened by them, shoot. Try to go for the more humane option of a citizen's arrest, though. We need them alive."  
  
"Do you know yet who will go where?" Tanya asked, hoping that she and Adam would be placed together. She didn't want to have to spend all her time worrying that he was in danger, and Adam felt the same way about her.  
  
"Not yet. I will decide that before we leave tomorrow morning."  
  
"What time will we leave tomorrow?" Zack asked, bashing at the computer keys in a vain attempt to delete a main folder.  
  
"Our plane is scheduled to leave after the California one. Probably about 7.15."  
  
"Can we really get all of this pulled off in a day? Destroy all their stored information at work, find all of their stuff at home, and bring them back here?" Trini asked doubtfully. "Shouldn't there be more to it than that?"  
  
"Don't forget that we have other agents out there in North Dakota. We've just been brought in to help with the carrying out of the mission. Any follow up work, like destroying any paperwork they've been foolish enough to keep, will be taken care of by those agents based in ND," Agent Williams explained.  
  
"And that will be it for us? We delete a few computers, bring in two people and that's all we're needed for?" Adam asked, still unsure as to why the FBI had needed their help on this one. None of them seemed to be doing anything as of yet that an ordinary FBI agent couldn't have done better. It seemed as though there was some sort of hidden agenda or ulterior motive behind all of this.  
  
Or maybe he'd been watching too many black and white spy movies in between classes.  
  
"You'd have to bring that up with Agent Cresswell, I'm afraid," Agent Willaims cleverly deflected. "I'm only here to teach you how to delete computerized information and to bring in a couple of errant citizens tomorrow morning."  
  
Adam returned his attention to the computer screen before him, pausing only to share a meaningful glance with Tanya.  
  
Both were positive that there was more to them being brought in than met the eye.  
  
"Will we get to see our friends at lunchtime?" Trini asked, an innocent question, but everyone read into it that she wanted to check that Billy was coping alright on his own.  
  
"I expect so, Ms Kwan. You'll break for lunch at 12.30, whether the other members of your elite will be there or not is up to your agents in charge."  
  
The still working clock on his computer told Zack that the time was now 10.43 am. Only an hour and three quarters left before he could check in on Aisha and make sure that she and everyone else was doing okay.  
  
One other thing that he had picked up on was the fact that the good kid/bad kid routine seemed to have disappeared overnight. Hopefully some light would be shed on this at lunchtime, if anyone else would be there when they were.  
  
This event was getting stranger by the minute.  
  
  
*Sitka Bau dining room, 12.35*  
  
Thankfully, when Agent Williams's group walked through the double doors to the dining room, everyone else was already assembled there and eating as slowly as they could, to draw out the time spent together as a group.  
  
After having procured a bowl of soup from the counter, Trini sat down next to Billy. "How are you holding up on your own, sweetie?"  
  
Billy greeted her with a kiss before replying. "It's not too bad up there in Technology Tower. I've spent most of my time trying to get one of the detonators Jason's group needs to work."  
  
"I thought Cresswell said that everything was falling apart? From that, I gathered that it would be panic stations," she said, taking a first spoonful of soup.  
  
"Either it died down or she was sorely exaggerating," Billy informed her. "I couldn't see any evidence of major problems there at all."  
  
"At least you'll be out of the crossfire here," Trini said. "And you know that you're able to help, no matter what you're doing."  
  
"Yeah, but I still won't be able to stop worrying about you," Billy reminded her. "I wish I could figure out what they're planning to do with us after we finish."  
  
"You don't have a clue either," Jason asked from opposite him. "Evans was his old closemouthed self when we asked him."  
  
"No. Agent Williams was really nice, but she said she didn't know what they were planning. Whether she was evading the truth or not, I don't know," Trini told them. "She said Cresswell would be the one to decide everything."  
  
"I wonder if her group got told anything," Jason mused. Kat was engaged in conversation with Rocky, but a little further along the long table Kim and Tommy were sitting opposite each other in silence. "Tommy? Did Cresswell mention anything about letting us go after tomorrow?"  
  
He looked up and shook his head. "Nope, not a word."  
  
Jason shrugged and turned back to Billy and Trini, Adam and Tanya had now joined the table, and the conversation. "What's up with those two?" he mouthed almost silently.  
  
"I don't know," Trini replied quietly. "Kat might, why don't you ask her?"  
  
"It's not a matter of life and death, I just wondered," Jason said, but Tanya had already turned to Kat and was asking,  
  
"What's up with the resident Romeo and Juliet?"  
  
Kat looked puzzled for a moment, then her expression cleared. "Something was up before this, but Kim has to approach Kyle Cook and get information from him, and she's less than enthusiastic about it."  
  
"Really?" Adam asked. "She must be the only one who has to approach one of the six personally. No wonder she's petrified."  
  
  
"You know you'll be fine tomorrow," Tommy finally said after close to five minutes of silence. "Positive thinking and all that."  
  
"Easy to say, harder to do," Kim mumbled, poking at her spaghetti with her fork. "I think this is alive."  
  
"Cresswell said if anything happened everyone would be in like a shot," Tommy said, trying to reassure her. "You've got the questions, you'll be fine."  
  
Kim met his eyes fo the first time since the 'revelation'. "I'm going to have a one-on-one with one of the most dangerous men in America, if not the world, armed with a handgun and a list of question. Excuse me if I'm still completely terrified."  
  
Tommy sighed, and decided to leave it. There was no use in arguing with Kim when she was in one fo those moods, as he remembered.  
  
"Sorry, I'm being a bitch," Kim said after a slight pause. "You've done nothing to deserve it."  
  
"It's okay." Tommy said.  
  
There was yet another awkward pause before Kim asked tentatively, "Um.. are _we_ okay? You know, after me telling you.... stuff."  
  
"Yeah, we're fine," Tommy said. Kim opened her mouth as if to say something, but apparently thought better of it and closed her mouth again. "What?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing," she said, and made another half-hearted stab at her spaghetti.  
  
"Well, if we're fine, then you're going to tell me," Tommy half-teased, reaching over to take the fork out of her grip and putting it beside his own untouched plate. "Spill."  
  
Kim sighed, but knew that it would be futile to resist. "I was only wondering if after all this is over, and we get out of this place, we... God, don't listen to me, I'm rambling."  
  
"If we could have another chance?" Tommy asked, not wanting to get his hopes up. She nodded, and took her fork back. "That would be a more than likely possibility."  
  
A grin spead over Kim's face, the first real smile he'd seen since they met up again two days ago. "That would be... interesting."  
  
"You can count on it."  
  
Now both of them were smiling at each other, and would have continued to do so had Agent Cresswell not made another unwelcome appearance in the dining room and called, "My group, come on! You'll see everyone else at dinner."  
  
Kat reluctantly took her leave of Rocky, they had been talking about the best ways of self-defense, and even though it wasn't one of her chosen conversation subjects, she hadn't wanted to leave. Agent Perry was unapproachable, and it wasn't a good idea to be getting involved with him. Even if he did have cheekbones that could cut glass. Rocky was a good friend who was rapidly turning into something more, someone who could always be relied on to make her laugh in times of despair. Steve Perry was an FBI agent who would be here today, and gone tomorrow, and the next day, and the next. It was a lifethreatening job, never mind the fact that he was about five years older than she was.  
  
And Rocky would be the one, she thought to herself as they exited the dining room, following behind Agent Cresswell and Tommy and Kim, who she took pleasure in noticing, were discreetly holding hands.  
  
Maybe something good can come out of our project of ridding the world of evil, Kat though. But for now, it looks as though we're stuck in the dark end of the tunnel.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Nothing To It

Chapter 7...and then there was war....  
  
  
Summary: Finally, Hannah does action, even though she's more than a little bad at it.  
  
Rating/Disclaimer/Distribution: See before, cause it's exactly the same.  
  
Thank You's/Author's Notes: To Emma, who is currently co-writing the maddest ER fic you will ever find with me. And that's a promise.  
  
Gah... I start college today (it's 6 am). So this will be the last you hear of me for a while, because I'll only have an hour Net time a day unless I go on at college. But I'm still SO glad that I got into college, the novelty hasn't even begun to wear off yet! Plus...thanks to DevDev as always!  
  
*Thanks Morgan for letting me know it went all weird... I hope this works.*  
  
"How long will it take us to get from here to California?" Rocky asked while rubbing his eyes free of sleep. There was no time even for breakfast that morning, their plane was the first to leave the Sitka Bau colony at 7.00am.  
  
"About four hours," Evans told them as he led them out of the campus and into the outdoors. It was the first sight of the surroundings, and the first breath of fresh air that Rocky, Jason and Aisha had experienced since being teleported to New Mexico. "When we get there, it will be about 10am local time. We expect to be able to move in to detonate within three hours of arrival."  
  
The feeling of intrepidation in Aisha's stomach grew even more. At first she had thought that this mission wouldn't affect her in any way. Catch a plane, neutralise weapons, make a couple of arrests, then fly home. But a little over a day at Sitka Bau colony had done wonders at dispelling those thoughts and that theory.  
  
First of all, it wasn't some tiny home-made bomb that they would have to detonate, but enough ammunition to take out the whole state of California in one swoop.  
  
The couple that they'd be attempting to arrest weren't likely to be docile when approached, hence the self-defence training.  
  
And none of them thought that the FBI would just set them free.  
  
Not a chance.  
  
The airfield was playing host to two other jets other than the one which was to be their own, for the Michigan and North Dakota crews. The first plane they walked to turned out to be their own, and Jason, Aisha and Rocky walked up the metal steps, to be directed by Agent Evans to a seated area near the back of the plane.  
  
Aisha sank into her comfortable seat gratefully. None of them had slept well that night, thoughts racing in minds at the speed of light. "My poor brain. Two early mornings in a row is doing nothing for its ability to function."  
  
"Tell me about it," Jason agreed. "Add the stress factor and you wonder exactly how well this operation is going to go."  
  
Agent Wiltord, who was sitting near enought to them to hear snippets of their conversation, felt the need to make his voice heard. "I don't mean to interrupt your much-needed conversation, but please try to think positively. This mission will only work if every agent is 100% dedicated to the job in hand. However, if you do have any fears, now is the time to make them known, so that we can do our best to allay them."  
  
Despite the long-windedness of the sentence, the sentiment came across clearly enough. Jason was shocked at the sign of humanity, but did his best to hide it. This was the first time that either of the agents who were overseeing them had shown any sort of personal approach to their work. "Well, I can only speak for myself, but it's not a specific fear...just apprehension of what we're going to have to do."  
  
"I agree, realising how big our task actually is," Rocky put in.  
  
"All I can really say to that is that you do the best to put it out of your minds," Wiltord told them, a grave look on his face. "I can't tell you that this isn't an enormous responsibility, because it is. I can't tell you we're positive that we're going to succeed, because we're not. But whatever happens, remember that we are doing good. You will be ridding the world of dangerous things, and capturing people who lost their rights to freedom a long time ago."  
  
There was a thoughtful pause, which hung between the occupants of the plane like a thick fog. That spell was only broken when the plane's engines started to thunder and vibrate.  
  
The three friends shared apprehensive glances.  
  
This was it. No ways of turning back.  
  
The rangers were out to save the world again.  
  
But would they keep with tradition and still be back before bedtime?  
  
  
Kim and Kat stood in yet another faceless, nameless corridor, waiting for Agent Cresswell to retrieve Agent Perry and Tommy.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Kat asked sympathetically. "With the prospect of meeting with one of the most dangerous men on the planet, that is."  
  
Kim smiled. The sarcastic humour of her friends was going to do a lot to help her get through the next few days, she knew. "I'm feeling a little better knowing that I have another day to wait before I approach him."  
  
"I still can't believe that they got the time differences wrong," Kat smiled as she leant against the wall. "Approach him on his lunchbreak, and oh did we forget to mention? It's going to be about 7pm local time when you get there!"  
  
"They take really long lunch breaks in Michigan," Kim mocked, then rolled her eyes. "Or should I say, Detroit."  
  
"What's this about Detroit?" Tommy asked, his sudden appearance having gone unseen until that moment.  
  
"We're dissecting the time-difference saga," Kim explained, her eyes not quite meeting his. Despite the holding-hands yesterday, neither of them were completely sure what came next.   
  
Or whether there would even be a next stage. It all depended on tomorrow.  
  
"And, of course, the fact way that Billy had to point out at 8pm last night that we'd have to leave at midnight to get there and keep the schedule for today lunchtime going?" Tommy asked. "From the look on Cresswell's face I felt for sure they'd have packed us off to Detroit there and then."  
  
"Believe me, Mr Oliver, we would have liked to. But our designated pilot hadn't had enough rest hours, and there was no-one on standby. We'll just have to satisfy ourselves with an overnight stay at the FBI HQ in Detroit," Agent Cresswell said, having also made her grand entrance, with Agent Perry by her side. "Let's step along, no time to waste!" she called, marching past them down the mayonnaise-coloured corridor. "We're supposed to be leaving in ten minutes, and I don't want us delayed more than is absolutely necessary."  
  
"If I didn't laugh, I'd cry," Kat mumbled as they hurried to catch up with their enigmatic leader. "That woman is like a walking cliche handbook."  
  
"Well, she's not so bad once you get used to her," came Agent Perry's voice from behind her. Kat almost jumped out of her skin at the sound of his toe curling vocals, but forced her feet to remain on the ground.  
  
Rocky. Remember Rocky. And the fact that this man is most likely married.  
  
"I guess we'll just have to take your word for it," she said lightly, hoping that he wouldn't proceed to inform them that they would have plenty of time to get to know Emma Cresswell. Kat had no desire whatsoever to become a fullblown FBI agent whatsoever. She wasn't even ecstatic about this temporary position, no matter how much good it was doing.  
  
"Of course," he replied, and didn't seem inclined to add anymore to his brusque comment. It was as though he'd suddenly remembered his position as senior agent.  
  
In front of them all, Agent Cresswell had paused in front of a heavy fire door, and proceeded to shift it open. The five walked out of the oppressive building and into the massive area that surrounded it; the airfield.  
  
"Fresh air," Kim muttered.  
  
"Enjoy it while you can," Tommy advised. "I have a feeling a double-figure hour flight will not do much for the air on the plane."  
  
"Let's just hope that no-one gets air-sickness," Kat said cheerfully, joining them. Her comment was met by two horrified galnces. "Relax. I personally don't suffer from it, so you've got nothing to worry from me."  
  
"Thank you so much for maing me feels as though I'm going to be the instigator of the airsickness gathering," Kim said, her smile betraying the joke.  
  
"There will be plenty of time for chit-chat when you get on the plane," Emma Cresswell barked as she strode past them after shutting the door, Steve Perry following at her side like a faithful puppy.  
  
It was neither the first nor the last time that the three friends would share a round of eye-rolling at their superior's expense. Still, the fact that seh _was_ their superior remained, and they immediately picked up the pace.  
  
Like Jason, Rocky and Aisha fifteen minutes before them, they were directed to a seating area designated for four, again near the back of the plane. As they sat down, Cresswell pulled a laptop out of her pristine briefcase and turned it on.  
  
"It's essential we remember to make contact with Sitka every hour on the hour," Tommy heard her instruct Agent Perry. "Leave your cell phone on when we're on the stake out, Martin will be monitoring from HQ."  
  
Any reply that Agent Perry may have made was drowned out by the engine's sudden announcement that it was ready to go. Seatbelts were fastened, and they were on their way.  
  
  
*8 am*  
  
Zack, Trini, Adam and Tanya had now been in the air for half an hour. They'd been provided with breakfast, which wasn't bad as far as aeroplane food goes, and now that was over and cleared away it was difficult to know what to say to each other. No-one seemed willing to share their thoughts.  
  
Zack was worried that they wouldn't make it without being caught. They still didn't know who would be working on the office and who would be at the Kenward's home. Agents Williams and Robison were presumably still working on the details while seated near the front of the plane.  
  
In his mind, there was too much room for failure, too many areas where they could easily go wrong, where mistakes could be made. All four of them could now destroy computer-held information in their sleep, but Charlie Kenward was obviously some kind of technology guru. It was near impossible that he wouldn't have some sort of built-in protection to guard the maps and plans he had stored there, for events like these.  
  
Trini's thoughts were half an hour behind them, still back in Sitka Bau. There had been no time or opportunity to say goodbye to Billy, he had still been asleep when Adam and Zack had been summoned at 7am.  
  
There could be no doubt that Billy could handle himself work-wise. One of Trini's beliefs was that they had only summoned all the former rangers so that Billy's presence would be assured. His knowledge and deducing skills were too good to abandon.  
  
She was mainly worried that the pressure of being the only one of his friends left in that expansive building for most of the day would get to him, and rightly so. All of them had agreed in the fact that the Sitka Bau series of buildings was extremely un-nerving while there en masse, how would Billy cope with the endless corridors and nameless agents while alone?  
  
Adam and Tanya's thoughts were running along parallel lines, as so often happened. Both of them had been pre-occupied even before their arrival in New Mexico that they were not wanted for just this one mission.  
  
That they would not be set free once this was finished.  
  
Adam believed that they shouldn't pull their weight once the true heart of the mission got underway. Tanya, when told of this, had rightly argued,  
  
"Adam, whether we're set free or not, we have to complete the mission, and complete it well. There's simply no other way. It's so important to eliminate the threat that those two pose, we can't let whatever we feel stand in the way of it."  
  
Despite her courageous words, Tanya felt the same infliction of fear as Adam did.  
  
Her life meant a lot to her. Her college career, her life after that, her friends and family.   
  
How would it feel to be asked to give them up? Tanya hoped she'd never have to find out.  
  
The four in their deep reverie were interrupted by Devon Williams getting up out of her seat and coming to join them. She perched on the arm of a seat across from their enclosure, and began.  
  
"I'm sorry that it's taken so long, but we've been trying to place you four in the right battle areas, so to speak, and it's not an easy job." She left room for a dramatic pause, and looked at each of them in turn. "Zack and Trini, we've decided that I will accompany you to Charlie Kenward's office, to destroy the computers, and take away any paperwork he may have there. Adam and Tanya, Agent Robison will be your supervisor when we storm the house."  
  
"What's going to happen when we land?" Trini asked, the first of the four to find her voice.  
  
"When we land in North Dakota, it will be something like 2:30pm local time. Zack and Trini, you'll come with me to find out whether Kenward is in his office, we'll wait until he's gone before entering of course. We'll do what we have to do and make our way back to the airfield.  
  
"Adam and Tanya, your work with Agent Robison will start immediately. You'll go directly to the Kenward's residence and destroy everything there that you can, except vital things that we may need to use for evidence. Then you'll leave the house, stake it until they enter, and one of the agents will need you as back-up as they make citizen's arrests."  
  
"Are they going to come back to New Mexico on this plane with us?" Adam asked curiously. Agent Robison, who had just joined the group to introduce herself, replied to his question.  
  
"I doubt it, it all depends on whether they become violent or not. If they seem docile upon arrest, then it's likely they'll come back on this plane, yes. If they're violent. we have another plane on standby which can hold more armed guards than this one can. It goes without saying that this mission needs to be completed without bloodshed, as far as possible."  
  
"How long do you see all this taking?" Zack asked.  
  
"If everything goes to plan, we should be back in this plane at 8pm latest, getting us back to Sitka Bau at around 3am tomorrow morning," Agent Williams told them. Then, without another word, the agents turned back to their seats, knowing that the four would now have much to discuss.  
  
"When they put it like that, it all seems so straightforward," Tanya mused. "Fly in, kill a couple computers, burn papers or stash them in our backpacks, arrest two people, fly out. It's only when you lay aside time to think about it that it becomes so scary."  
  
"I think we have to restrict the deep thinking for today," Zack advised. "I can't see it doing anyone much good, to be honest."  
  
"We need to do something to take our minds off the fact that we still have seven hours to go before we even get theer," Trini decided. "I somehow doubt they'll have an in-flight movie to keep us entertained."  
  
"How's about a nice game of I Spy?" Adam suggested. "I spy with my little eye, something beginning with... sky."  
  
  
*10am local time*  
*Los Angeles, CA*  
  
Their plane landed after a four hour flight, during which Jason, Rocky and Aisha had been given breakfast, much to Rocky's delight, then the ever workaholic Agent Evans gave them each a replica of a different weapon and told them to detonate them. It was a good thing all three of them had been such apt pupils the previous day, and also that the weapons were fake, or who knew what could have happened?  
  
Looking out of the window alongside him, Rocky noticed that although they had landed in LAX, their plane had come to an eventual halt in one of the few deserted areas of the airport. A few people had come to mill around the plane now, some airportw workers and others so standoffish and impeccably dressed they could only be fellow FBI agents.  
  
"Come along," Wiltord pressurized, standing up himself as though to set an example. "We have to get moving, there's no time for thinking."  
  
And so were Rocky, Aisha and Jason thrust into the hands-on work of the FBI. Ushered by Wiltord and Evans, they were almost thrown down the aeroplane's stairs and into a waiting car which had previously been out of sight.   
  
Wiltord sat in the front seat next to a uniformed driver. Evans slammed the door after him, and almost ran to the car behind their's which he entered.  
  
"Now what happens?" Jason demanded. Not having the symapthetic supervisors that the two other groups had been provided with had rendered them almost clueless.  
  
Wiltord twisted around in his seat to face them. "We go to the Conners house, they'll both be at work by now. We force entry as subtly as possible, there will be about twenty agents there including us, who will either detonate, neutralise or store the weapons."  
  
"Who's going to bring in Mr and Mrs Conners?" Aisha asked. "Will we wait at the house for them?"  
  
"No, that will be Agent Evans's job, that's where he's headed right now, to bring them in. He's accompanied by some of our more- shall I say, imposing agents based here in LA. They'll be taking a different plane back to Sitka Bau, we believed it would be safer that way."  
  
"How far is it to their house?" Rocky asked, turning his head to regard the familiar sight of California streets whizzing by.  
  
"About thirty minutes," their driver remarked, "If the traffic's clear."  
  
"How are the roads looking at the moment?" Wiltord asked.   
  
"Pretty clear, sir. No appearance of major delays," the driver replied.   
  
"Good. That means we could be back at the airport at around three, four-ish."  
  
"It's only ten now," Aisha mouthed to the two men sitting one either side of her. "And they said there was a whole load of ammunition in their basement. Four hours to get all that sorted?"  
  
Rocky couldn't provide an answer, only a sight shrug of the shoulders. Jason mouthed back,  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised if they're keeping some to explode in the desert. It would be easier than trying to neutralise."  
  
  
*12:30pm local time*  
*Sitka Bau, NM*  
  
Billy sat in the control room of the colony, next to a fellow agent of roughly the same age. They were by the telephones that the outside teams would ring into, either to provide or ask for information, also there were computers nearby where the information needed to be stored.  
  
Billy had been in the huge room ever since he had finished his breakfast four hours previously. The real busy period was not expected to begin for another couple of hours, still Billy and Agent Martin still had plenty to do.  
  
Agent Wiltord of the California team had only just rung in moments before to inform the home base that they had arrived safely, and that they were now on their way to the Conners residence. The driver of the car where Agent Evans was had also made contact to say that the group headed to the workplaces of the couple were on their way.  
  
All other contact with the Michigan and North Dakota teams had been restricted to the regular required hourly checkins. And, barring that, it was really a case of exploring the information on the computers, and chatting to Bryan Martin, surreptitiously pumping the junior agent for all the information he was worth.  
  
"So, when is everyone expected back here?" Billy asked casually, adjusting the position of his computer keyboard so as to avoid meeting Bryan's eye.  
  
"The California group at about 9m tonight. North Dakota between 2 and 4 early tomorrow, and the Michigan group won't be back until the day after tomorrow sometime."  
  
"What will I have to do after we know that everything has been completed safely?"  
  
In other words, is there any point in me hanging around?  
  
But Agent Martin was more on the ball than his jock exterior betrayed. "Sorry bud, but I wouldn't have a clue. The only people who would know are off on missions, so I'm afraid I can't help you."  
  
Billy sighed exasperatedly. It hadn't helped that the Michigan group weren't going to be back until almost two days after everyone else. That was an error that could so easily have been avoided, and only when he had made the discovery did Billy realise what Agent Cresswell had meant about incompetence in certain areas. It seemed the area of organization was one of those areas.  
  
"But you must know what we're meant to do until everybody is back here?" Billy persisted. He had to know as much as he could so that everything could once again become straight in his mind. At the moment his head was filled with rando facts, thoughts and worries that he had picked up over the days, which did not bode for a happy Billy Cranston.  
  
"I can only guess that you and your friends when they return will be asked to help with tasks that require minimal training," Bryan told him. "But I couldn't tell for sure."  
  
Billy could do nothing except nod his thanks and turn his head back to the flickering computer screen.   
  
It was the most frustrating feeling in the world to know that your friends were walking into potentially life-threatening situations, and all you could do was sit back and wait for the inevitable explosions to take place.  
  
  
*226 Western Street, Hillside*  
*11am, local time*  
  
The house was deathly still as the worked, the only sounds emanating from the basement were those that could not be prevented. No-one had feared to make any attempts at anything other than essential conversation, such as "Please pass the bag," and other such pleasantries.  
  
Jason, Aisha and Rocky were working side by side on a desperately minimal task, ridding what seemed to be thousands of guns of their quota of bullets, then placing them into huge containers which lay at their feet.  
  
It seemed that Jason had been right when he'd guessed there were plans underway for a controlled explosion. Out of the corner of their eyes, all three had noticed suspicious items being held as though they were made of the finest silk, and being placed delicately in seperate sealed containers.  
  
For what seemed like years, the basement of 226 Western Street was envelpoed in silence. Guns continued to be brought to Rocky, Aisha and Jason, in readiness for destroying. Bombs continued to be handled like fragile antique relics.  
  
Until there were no more guns to rid of ammunition, and no more bombs to find in the house.  
  
And still, once the realisation came over them that their job was done, there was no room or time for jubilation. Jason and Rocky were enlisted to help carry heavy boxes out to the waiting secure van, leaving Aisha to wait by Agent Wiltord's side for their return.  
  
At 3:38 pm, 33% of the threat ceased to exist. Just ten minutes after the FBI agents left their home, even though the Conners didn't know they had been there in the first place, Scott and Mary Conners were arrested.  
  
And no-one's smile was bigger than Agent Evans.  
  
His work was done.  
  
Let the others begin...  
  
*4.43pm, local time*  
*Sitka Bau*  
  
The phone sitting next to Agent Martin began its insistent shrill ringing. He picked it up, and said, "Agent Martin."  
  
There was a pause while he intently listened to whoever was on the other line, then he said "Okay, thanks for checking in," and hung up the phone.  
  
"California's clean. Both parties -your friends, and Agent Evans- are on their way back to the airport. Evans had to call in extra guards, but they're not overly violent."  
  
They shared a tentatively jubilant smile.  
  
One down, two to go.  
  
  
*3:30pm, local time*  
*Fargo, North Dakota*  
  
An hour had passed since Zack, Trini, Adam and Tanya had landed in a faceless, nameless city inNorth Dakota. Agent Robison had taken Adam and Tanya to the Kenwards house, and Agent Williams herded Trini and Zack to 226 A 33rd Street.  
  
The building where Charlie Kenward worked.  
  
"How are you two getting on?" Agent Williams whispered. Upon entry to his office, they had discovered three computers, luckily that mean there was one each for them to rid of information. A piece of luck had fortunately gone their way, Mr Kenward was out of the building at a chairman's meeting, which meant no cause for suspicion from his area anyway.  
  
"I'm doing good," Trini said. "I would say about three-quarters of the way through."  
  
"And you, Zack?"  
  
"Same," Zack mumbled, intent on the task in hand. Williams rose from her seat in front of the computer, and said,  
  
"While you finish up with the computers, I'll start on the paperwork."  
  
Her efforts to begin were interrupted by a sharp rap on the door.  
  
Trini and Zack broke off work to exhange terrified glances. To come so close and then be discovered? That wasn't part of the plan.  
  
Yet still Agent Williams's cool facade wasn't rattled. She motioned for them to keep working silently, abandoned the drawer she was about to open, and opened the door to the office instead.  
  
"May I help you?"  
  
A middle aged woman stood there, a suspicious look on her face. Her confident stature showed that she was not someone to be messed with.  
  
"I think it should be me asking you that question, miss. This is Mr Kenward's office, and he is currently in a meeting at our partner office. Would you like to explain why you've decided to move in for the day?"  
  
"I can assure you that we have no intention of moving in here," Devon told her, her expression showing none of the apprehension and fear that she must have been feeling then. "My colleagues and I were called yesterday by Mr Kenward. He informed us that something was wrong with his computer system, and that it would be advisable for us to come today, as he would be out of the office. He wouldn't be around to get in our way, and this will take us quite a while."  
  
"I know nothing of this agreement, and being Mr Kenward's secretary I can assure you I would have been informed if outside visitors were expected."  
  
"He rang us himself, at about six o'clock last night. Maybe this misunderstanding comes from that you'd already gone home by that time?" Agent Williams suggested. From the look on the older's face, it was clear she'd hit a nerve in her assumptions.  
  
"Hmm... well, whatever it is that you've been asked to do, please be quick about it." With a perfunctory flounce, she whirled around and left the office.  
  
"That was really good!" Zack said admirably.  
  
"Thanks for the compliment, Zack, but we came too close there. The more lies we tell, the harder it will be to remember exactly what we told everyone." She sighed, and returned to her place by Charlie Kenward's desk. "Quicker than before, we need to get out of here ASAP."  
  
The desk drawers were thrown open, and everything inside quickly placed inside a huge canvas holdall bag, which to all outside appearances could hold computer-fixing equipment. Trini and Zack redoubled their efforts to rid the computers off all their software, and ater a seemingly endless quarter of an hour, it was done.  
  
The three agents strode out of the office, and ran straight into Mr Kenward's secretary.  
  
"All done?" she asked, mouth pursed so dramatically it looked as though she sucked lemons for a pastime.   
  
"Yes thank you, everything in perfect order," Agent Williams replied politely.  
  
"Hmm..." their nemesis said, but despite her continuing suspicious expression she continued past them and into an office opposite her employers.  
  
"Where do we go now?" Zack asked once they entered the lift, which provided them with relative security and privacy.  
  
"Straigh back to the airport. We'll have about a two hour wait before Robison's team return and then we can get back to Sitka."  
  
The lift doors opened at the ground floor, and Devon Williams led Trini and Zack through the lobby and out into the busy streets of the city.  
  
It was only when the driver pulled up outside and they were safely cocooned within the safe confines of the FBI car that either Zack or Trini could feel any kind of relief.  
  
"Is there any way we can find out how Adam and Trini are getting on?" Trini asked concernedly.  
  
"I can put a call in to Sitka, actually I have to anyway, to let them know that we've finished. I'll ask whoever answers whether Robison's checked in lately."  
  
  
*Sitka Bau, 4pm local time*  
  
"Hello? William Cranston."  
  
"Billy, this is Agent Williams. Let whoever's with you know that we've destroyed all software and all paperwork is safely in my possession."  
  
"Noted," Billy said, his fingers flying over the keyboard of his computer.  
  
"Have Agent Robison's team checked in recently?"  
  
Billy pressed a few buttons, quickly read what he had displayed, and replied, "Agent Martin was called about 15 minutes ago. The house has been 'evacuated of all threat' - her words, not mine - and is surrounded. They're going to wait until the Kenwards get home before any arrests are made."   
  
"Make sure that next time one of them checks in they're told that Charlie is in a meeting with his company's partner office. It will probably affect what time he gets home."  
  
"Okay, thanks. Check in again within the hour."  
  
"Will do. Goodbye."  
  
  
*46 Santa Maria Road, Fargo, ND*  
  
"My back hurts," Tanya whispered.  
  
She and Adam were one of twenty FBI agents surrounding the residence of 46 Santa Maria Road, awaiting the return of its second occupant. Liz Kenward had made her way inside her home fifteen minutes ago, but so far there was no sign of her husband's arrival.  
  
Tanya and Adam were crouching in the back seat of the car they had travelled from the airport in. Agent Robison was in the front seat, talking on her cell phone so as to avoid looking overly suspicious.  
  
"Don't think about it," Adam advised, conveniently forgetting he had also been preoccupied with the fact that his back was also about to break. "Think about how in a couple hours this will all be over."  
  
A sudden movement from the front seat of the estate car alerted the occupants that something must be happening.  
  
"5 minutes til we move in for the kill," Robison said, as though there was someone on the other end of the phone line. Adam and Tanya didn't need to exchange glances to know that the comment had been made for their benefit.  
  
The next five minutes passed in a haze of fear, anticipation, excitement and observation. Through the side window, Tanya could see people gradually stepping out of cars and walking around the side of the Kenward's house.  
  
"Those are the agents who are going to surround the rear of the house, the windows and doors et cetera. We'll join the main group at the front door."  
  
As Agent Robison informed them of this, a tall agent leant down on his way past the car and, very casually, tapped on the windscreen. Any passer-by would have believed it to be someone touching the glass for the sheer hell of it. For Robison and her young charges, it was the signal that they'd been waiting for.  
  
Ignoring the painful cricking noises their bones were making, all three scrambled out of the car and followed the small cluster of people to the front door.  
  
The man who had tapped on their windshield moments before, stopped them a few steps away from the door to issue instructions.  
  
"I do all talking. You're all armed-" Adam fingered the gun hidden inside his jacket, "but please don't take that as an incentive to fire off shots at the drop of a hat. We want them alive, and preferably unharmed."  
  
The group of people all nodded. The man glanced at them one by one then, apparently satisfied by what he saw there, raised his hand to ring the doorbell.  
  
There was no need. The door swung open to reveal Charlie Kenward standing there, gun in hand and smile on face.  
  
"Now, who do we have here?"  
  
  
*somewhere over America*  
  
There are only so many things you can do on what promises to be over a ten hour flight.  
  
Kat had had the same brainwave as Adam on the North Dakota flight, and for a considerable time the three of them had played every single game they could think of that required no apparatus. But that phase had ended well over an hour ago.  
  
Tommy was staring out of the window, trying to get to work in his brain. While everyone else had been complaining about the possibility that they would be asked to stay and work in the FBI, Tommy Oliver would relish the chance.  
  
This was what he had missed about life, the chance to actually change the outcome of the world. Working in racing had been fun, but if he had the chance to change his career to something like this, he would.  
  
Tearing his glance away from the expanse of space outside the window, his gaze came to rest on Kim, sitting oppsite him, her feet casually entwined with his. She wasn't looking at him however, her focus was on the list of instructions and questions she had been given the previous day. But eventually she realised that he was looking at her, and she raised her eyes to stare back at him, unable to stop the smile from spreading all over her face.  
  
The romantic moment was spoiled by the insistent ringing of Agent Cresswell's cell phone, and Agent Perry escaping her clutches to take the free space next to Tommy. Kim rolled her eyes, and turned her attention back to the papers in her hand.  
  
"We should be arriving in about two hours," the suave agent informed them. "We can't stay at the FBI base, it's full, so we'll be staying in ahotel about five minutes away from where Kyle Hicks works. Tomorrow morning we'll be meeting with the other agents at about ten o'clock, to finalise some details and also work out our strategy for arrestion Sarah."  
  
The three juniors nodded, but Steve Perry's attention was drawn away by Emma Cresswell joining them.  
  
"I just checked in with Sitka, or they checked up on me, because I didn't call them. The California group were successful and are on the plane back to base, with the Conners in tow. Half the North Dakota group have completed their task."  
  
"Half the group?" Perry interrupted.  
  
"Williams, Taylor and Kwan have cleared Charlie Kenward's office and are on their way back to the airport. There's no news yet on how Robison and her entourage are doing, back at the house." With that, the superior agent pivoted on her heel and stalked back to her seat. The pressure was on for her to succeed.  
  
"I'm glad everyone's okay so far," Kat said quietly.  
  
"We've got backups for everything," Perry assured her. "There's nothing that could go wrong..."  
  
*5:30pm local time, Fargo, ND*  
  
But it seems that some things can easily go wrong.  
  
"Charles Kenward, you are arrested on suspicion of plotting crimes against humanity..." the ringleader, Agent Enfiel began.  
  
He never got the chance to finish.  
  
"There's no way in hell that I'm going down," Mr Kenward practically snarled, and showed no hesitation as he calmly pulled the trigger.  
  
Agent Enfield dropped to the ground, and everything seemed to happen at once...  
  
Agent Robison grabbed Charlie Kenward as quickly as lightening, produced a set of handcuffs from her purse and proceeded to arrest him whilst restraining the larger man.  
  
Two agents dropped to the floor beside Enfield, attempting to stem the blood flow from his collarbone, which was where the bullet had struck. Another whipped out his cell phone and called for an ambulance.  
  
Inside the house there were definitely sounds of a struggle. Adam's quick glance inside showed the agents who had previously been staking the rear of the house forcing entry and arresting Liz Kenward, who had been watching from inside.  
  
Amongst the chaos, Adam and Tanya merely stood, arms around each other. The calm inside the storm, each secretly glad it had happened so quickly.  
  
But who knew what the next day might bring?   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Distractions

Chapter 8  
  
Summary: What happens the next day.   
  
Rating/Disclaimer/Distribution: I refuse to say again.  
  
Author's Notes: I've been trying to get this chapter out for days, but college and the recent events in the US have gotten in the way. There should be one, maybe two chapters after this... I'll see how it goes.  
  
Thank you's: Special thanks to DevDev, Sara, Ozmandayus, Morgan, White Tiger, StarryNights, Didi and everyone else that I've forgotten (again).  
  
  
*6 am*  
*Coronet Hotel, Detroit, Michigan*  
  
Although they had been told that their wakeup call would be no earlier than seven o'clock, all three were awake to see the sunrise.  
  
Kat went to the tiny bathroom which her twin room with Kim provided. As she poured herself a glass of water, her eyes caught a glimpse of her reflection.  
  
I don't look like an FBI agent, she thought to herself. I look like what I am, a ballet dancer. I don't think any of us fit your typical stereotype of an agent. That'll help today, when we're undercover. But what about tomorrow?  
  
The thought of what would happen later that day and tomorrow was what had jolted Kat out of her hazy, dreamlike state.  
  
They had been told of the successes in the other areas of the mission, and also of Adam and Tanya's lucky escape. Once the news had been broken to Tommy, Kim and Kat about Agent Enfield's shooting, the factor of fear had doubled.  
  
Agent Enfield was a trained FBI agent. He'd been surrounded by about ten other agents, most of whom were of similar status. When Kim was on her own, what would happen? Admittedly there would be about twenty agents present, although plain clothed, they would be the people occupying the tables that would 'force' Kim to sit with Kyle Hicks.  
  
But the news of how close the operation had come to going wrong had made Agents Perry and Cresswell more uptight than they had been before. Although all five of them were tired upon arrival in Detroit, before checking in at the hotel a visit had been paid to Cafe Delta, Kyle's coffee bar of choice.  
  
Water splashed on her face, and Kat padded back to the bedroom, unsure whether her roommate was awake or not. What she found there wasn't a usual sight; Kim sitting up and repeatedly banging her head against the wall.   
  
"Uh, Kim? What are you doing?" Kat asked delicatedly, as she returned to her bed.  
  
Kim paused, and turned to look at her friend. "I figure if I give myself brain damage I've got a better chance of them putting me in the hospital than in Cafe Delta."  
  
Kat laughed. "Don't you think lover-boy would have something to say about that?"  
  
"You know he'd stay on if the chance was offered him?" Kim asked, biting on her thumbnail.  
  
Kat reflected, but she didn't remember anything being said from him about preferring the FBI lifestyle to the one he currently lived. "I don't remember him ever saying anything...when was this?"  
  
Kim shook her head, then grimaced as the altered pressure in her head caught up with her. "Ow. No, he hasn't said anything, but I can tell as much."  
  
Once again Kat wondered at what seemed to be some sort of telepathic connection between her two friends. "I think he won't be the only one that feels like that, either. Something tells me that Billy's talents are going to be very much appreciated back at base."  
  
"That much goes without saying," Kim agreed. "And if Billy stays, Trini will stay as well, but I don't think she's suited to the lifestyle."  
  
"I don't know her, but from what I do know of her, I can understand she might be a little too..fragile," Kat said.  
  
"Trini's a lot tougher than she makes out, but if she's got the same outlook on life as she did, she's going to want a typical family. Two point four children and a dog. Billy being an FBI hotshot won't endear itself to that dream."  
  
"How about Jason? He's pulling the leader act now, or so it seems."  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised," Kim said, crossing her legs underneath her.  
  
"For pretty much the same reasons as Tommy, I would guess. Zack?" Kat asked. "I can't tell, I don't know him at all."  
  
Kim thought for a moment. "If I had to bet on it? I'd say no. he has too much love for his life on the outside, although if they play the guilt card he'd stay."  
  
"Aisha, Rocky and Adam...I wouldn't think any of them would stay."  
  
"I agree, and Tanya as well from what I know of her. She and Adam stick out the most as the 'wouldn't stay even if you paid me' people."  
  
"And what about us?" Kat asked ruefully, burrowing further under the covers. "What do we do?"  
  
"Run away and make a living as circus artistes," Kim suggested. "Or stay, and procrastinate."  
  
"I like the second idea. We could become the Professional Procrastinating Ex-Pink Rangers," Kat commented. "We put off your decisions for you, no decision too small, no fee too high."  
  
"Yes, Kat," Kim said, throwing her pillow at her. "Make that Ex Pink Ranger fro now, I'm going back to sleep."  
  
  
Meeting at nine o'clock in the morning of a big mission was always going to be a traumatic experience, and today was never going to be any different.  
  
Sitting in the restaurant of the tiny hotel, a serene Emma Cresswell regarded the four other members of her team. Those she would have to be responsible for again today.  
  
Tommy Oliver seemed calm enough on the inside, but glances she picked up on between him and Kim shot down the facade of seeming indifference.  
  
Kat and Kim were in the common mood before an important altercation; hysteria. As always there was a trigger for the giggling fits, Emma hadn't quite worked them out yet but the word 'procrastination' had cropped up more than once in conversation.  
  
And what of her co-agent, Steve Perry?  
  
This man was still something of a mystery to her, even though this was by no means the first mission that they had worked in close proximity to each other. She still knew little of the man personally.  
  
He was unmarried, that much was evident, and he never spoke of any romantic attachment at home, wherever his home may be. And he was definitely something of a workaholic, in the two years he'd been based at Sitka he could always be found at work, never resting, never taking time out to chat.  
  
But there was no time for Emma to be too preoccupied about that att he moment. Her 'people skills' radar that had made her so effective in this job was kicking in, and she'd noticed something between this enigmatic agent and Katherine Hilliard that shouldn't be going on.  
  
Agent-agent relationships, no matter what their status was, were strictly frowned upon. Especially at Sitka, where most of the single agents seemed to be posted for some unknown reason. The self-sufficiency of the colony, the way in which it had isolated itself from the world, did nothing to convince the supremos that their agents should take time away from their work to enjoy relationships.  
  
Double standards maybe, as they talk from their homes, which are also lived in by their wives and children. But you have to get used to that in this business.  
  
In this world.  
  
"To avoid any untoward suspicion, about half of our quota of agents will be in the cafe before either Hicks or Kim arrive there. The rest will stream in once any conversation gets underway."  
  
"But there will still be enough people in there to justify me sitting by him in the first place, won't there?" Kim asked.  
  
Agent Perry nodded, taking a sip of the tasteless coffee that had been provided. "Cafe Delta is normally pretty busy at lunchtimes, because it's in an area where there are so many businesses. If we pack a few extra people in there you'll have no problem."  
  
"So what will there be left to talk about when we meet with the rest of the agents?" Tommy asked. "From the sounds of it we've discussed everything we need to know from our side of things."  
  
"Oh, you'd be surprised," Emma Cresswell said, using up her daily alloted smile during breakfast. "A couple of our agents have been frequenting the cafe undercover at lunchtime, so they'll have information on where he normally sits, and if he's ever accompanied by anyone. If he is today, then we'll be in trouble, but I doubt it. If they've been particularly vigilant we'll also know what tables are likely to be free when the agents move in, and how many people we can fit around each one."  
  
The faces on the three juniors said it all, sheer disbelief at the amount of research and detail that had gone into the apparently mundane task of where to sit in a cafe.  
  
"Wait until you meet these people."  
  
  
*Dormitory 3, 7.30 am local time*  
*Sitka Bau, NM*  
  
Aisha's eyes snapped open as quickly as if someone had flicked a light switch somewhere in her head.  
  
A dim morning light flooded the five bed room, of which only three were occupied. When Aisha had gone to sleep she had been alone in the room, not exactly a comforting thought. Tanya and Trini had obviously crept in sometime in the early morning.  
  
Her stomach rumbled, but Aisha took no notice. She was too pre-occupied with her reflections on the hectic day that had preceded this one.  
  
On the relatively short flight back to Sitka from California, there had been a sense of triumph, more so from Jason and Rocky than her. They still had what it took to conquer evil.  
  
There had been no sign of boredom, even Agent Wiltord had been persuaded to join in with their re-telling the story from every angle.  
  
When they had arrived back in Sitka they were told of the shooting, which did a lot to dampen their jubilant spirits. But still, the mission had been completed successfully, and the doctor's prognosis on Agent Enfield was good.  
  
Aisha's thoughts next turned to the group out in Detroit. It would now be nine-thirty there, and she could sympathise with how Tommy, Kim and Kat would be feeling. But she had equal faith in that they would be successful.  
  
They had to. There was no option in Aisha's mind.  
  
  
*Dormitory 12, 7:45am*  
*Sitka Bau, NM*  
  
The scene in the guy's dormitory was a different one to the girl's. Zack and Adam were not quite so desperate for sleep as their female counterparts, so they were up and chattering away with Jason and Billy.  
  
Except they wouldn't call it chatting, oh no. That was a girls thing, so 'discussion' it would be.  
  
"So we're just expected to hang around today and seal envelopes or something?" Adam asked Billy.  
  
"I don't know, but I have to go back to the control room. I don't know what there'll be for me to do there, but that's where I'll be," Billy confirmed. "At least you won't have to concentrate, you can let your mind slip away while you staple papers. I have to be on alert."  
  
"Oh, how we feel for you, Billy," Zack said dramatically, flopping back onto his mattress. "You highflying FBI trainee, you."  
  
"What would you guys say if they asked you to stay on?" Jason asked suddenly. "Would you flat out refuse, or what?"  
  
A long pause told them that this subject hadn't gone without any thought.   
  
"I don't know what I would do," Rocky said eventually. "I was looking for something new, some change, when I came here, but I'm not so sure that this is it."  
  
Adam shook his head violently. "If I have any say in the matter, I'll be outta here. I know I'd be doing good if I stayed here, but we did more than our quota of goodness when we were Rangers. Now should be our time to enjoy life, not to be pulled back into the whole routine again."  
  
Zack nodded in agreement. "In a way, when we were Rangers, we had a leader that we could respect. We'd never have dared to disobey Zordon, because he had so much authority over us, he knew so much. Here the FBI have found out about everything from discs, and everything seems too corrupt and more than a little shambolic. I don't know if I want any sort of part in it."  
  
"I don't think it's so bad," Billy said quietly from his corner of the room. "I think they're just being heavy-handed with us, to get us into shape. Yesterday although my work could have been done by a ten year old, I was treated equally."  
  
"I agree with Billy," Jason said. "If we're involved with anything that could make a difference, honestly, I'd be there."  
  
Adam looked at his friends with amazement. "I wish I still had that dedication, but I don't. Not any more."  
  
More words would have been said on this subject, it wasn't one to be taken lightly, but a smart rap on the door and a call of "Breakfast!" interrupted whatever could have been said.  
  
"Let's go down and face our fate," Rocky said dramatically. "Will it be bacon....or sausages?"  
  
A few well-directed jibes later, and they were on their way for feeding time.  
  
  
Ten minutes later and the eight of them who had returned to Sitka were reunited, even if Trini and Tanya had the shining personality of zombies due to their lack of sleep.  
  
For the first time they didn't dine alone, Agent Evans and Agent Wiltord were standing guard by the doors that acted as a gateway to the rest of the colony.  
  
"Billy, have you got any kind of definite ideas of what we'll be doing today?" Zack asked, pausing from his breakfast routine to ask the all-important question.  
  
Billy shrugged. "I did try to ask the agent I was working with yesterday, but he claimed to have no clue about the rest of you."  
  
"I want to go back to sleep," Trini moaned softly from beside Billy.  
  
"Do you think that will be on the agenda?" Tanya, also in suffering, asked. "Four hours sleep does nothing for my brain power."  
  
A swift glance at the two formidable figures guarding the door convinced Jason that neither of them were paying attention to the conversation taking place at the table, apparently involved with their own. "I guess they'll tell us when we've finsihed eating, so go as slowly as you can. Or Rocky, just finish the rest of the food at the table."  
  
Rocky grinned in agreement, picked up his plate and tray, and headed back to the arrangement of food.  
  
"That boy has an unquenchable appetite," Adam remaked. "Ever since we were kids he's eaten more than Aisha and I put together."  
  
Aisha laughed, pauing in the task of peeling an orange. "Oh, the memories of meals that took two hours," she reminisced.  
  
A thought suddenly took over Trini's slightly fuzzy brain. "What time would it be in Detroit now, Billy?"  
  
Billy glanced at his watch. "It's eight o'clock, so it'll be ten o'clock in Michigan. They've got another two hours before anything major happens."  
  
Rocky returned to the table, and armed with a plate of bacon and hash browns, another glass of ornage juice and a bowl of cereal, which he placed in front of Trini. "Eat woman, if I'm the only one eating they'll look suspicious, and they're going to scream at you for lack of energy otherwise."  
  
Trini had only selected a piece of toast originally, and so accepted the bowl gratefully. "Thanks, Rocky."  
  
Jason and Zack were also on their way to get food, to avoid any suspicion of time-wasting, when their favourite retentive agents appeared at the head of the table.  
  
"You may go for second helpings in a moment, but first we would like to inform you about your plans for the day," Wiltord said in a toneless voice.  
  
Jason and Zack regained their seats. How could they do anything but?  
  
"Billy, you already know that you are expected back to work with Agent Martin again today," Evans began. "We would like Miss Kwan and Miss Childes to accompany you there. We are aware that you two will be more tired than others after yesterday's ordeal, and being up there will provide less strain for you."  
  
Trini and Tanya nodded their thanks, neither sure whether this comment was meant as a compliment or an insult.  
  
"As for the rest of you, you will be aware that Agent Williams brought back a lot of paperwork from Charlie Kenward's office, as did I from the Conner's house. We'd like your help in sorting out the significant from teh worthless as soon as you've finished breakfasting."  
  
"I know that Billy, Tanya and Trini will know about what goes on in Detroit, but will there be any way that we can find out as quickly as possible?" Jason asked quickly before the agents had the chance to turn away.  
  
Wiltord raised an eyebrow. "I dare say that could be arranged," he said. "Billy, when you get up to the control room, ask Agent Martin to inform Room 323 when any news is reported."  
  
Billy nodded in conformation, and they walked back to their sentry post.  
  
"At least we're not doing anything complicated," Zack said, second helpings momentarily forgotten. "This sounds about as much as I could handle."  
  
"Ditto," Adam said. "Let's hope that this is the last day we spend in this mind-numbing room of doom."  
  
"Sorry to break it to you, sweetie, but Tommy, Kat and Kim won't be back until tonight. I doubt we'll be out of here before this time tomorrow," Tanya broke to him.  
  
"Damn."  
  
  
*Sara's Boutique, 11:45*  
*Detroit, Michigan*  
  
"I look like white trash," Kim complained, pulling down the hemline of her bright red skirt in a vain attempt to make it longer. "I thougt Kyle Hicks was a businessman? Doesn't that mean that he'd prefer someone looking a little less like she just stepped off Jerry Springer 'I got kidnapped from the FBI'?"  
  
"The girl's got a point," Kat said, surveying the blue crop top and red skirt.  
  
Emma Cresswell threw up her hands in defeat. "Fine. Kat, run and pick out something businesslike, but we only have fifteen minutes before Kim has to be at the cafe."  
  
Kat stepped away, and returned a couple of minutes later with a longer grey skirt, a sleeveless white blouse and a light jacket. "Will this do?"  
  
"Yes, that's fine," Emma said, and quickly shepherded Kim back into the dressingroom. "Time is running out, hurry!"  
  
Ten minutes later the purchases had been made, and the three women were just a few paces away from Cafe Delta's entrance. Agent Perry and Tommy had entered moments before. All they were waiting for was the phone call to confirm that Hicks was inside, and then it would eb action stations.  
  
"Kim, you can't wear those!" Kat suddenly yelped, pointing down to Kim's battered Nikes.  
  
"No-one even mentioned footwear back in the shop?" Kim defended. "Is there time to go back?"  
  
There was no time left. Agent Cresswell's phone rang twice, the signal to go ahead. She merely shrugged, and said,   
  
"You'll have to make up some sort of chronic foot disorder. Now go!" And for the second time in a quarter of an hour, Kim was pushed somewhere she didn't want to go. Except that there had been next to no chance of beign killed in the cramped dressingroom of Sara's Boutique.  
  
Just remember that there are twenty people in there looking out for you Kim thought as she opened the door to the cafe and walked inside. Including Tommy - don't look at him! - He's never let you down yet, and god knows he's had enough reasons to.  
  
After purchasing a simple black coffee, Kim identified Kyle Hicks immediately from the numerous photos she had been shown. This is it, she realised, manoeuvering through the web of tables without so much of a glance to anyone else.  
  
Calm. Collected.  
  
Everything she wasn't inside, but would have to exude in order to succeed.  
  
"Is anyone going to be sitting here?" Kim asked, in her best 'I'm a businesswoman who really likes the look of you' voice.  
  
Kyle looked up, and didn't hide his appreciation very well. "No, sit down." He folded up the newspaper that he had been reading, and waited until Kim was settled before beginning conversation. "I don't think I've ever seen you in here before."  
  
Kim shrugged, and took a sip of coffee. "I like trying new places. I've heard this place is pretty friendly, so I thought I'd check it out."  
  
"We're an accommodating bunch," Kyle acquiesced, and proferred a hand for her to shake. "Kyle Hicks. I work for Langley and Kaye, the accounting company a couple blocks down."  
  
"Kelly. I work out of town." No more information than is absolutely necessary  
  
"Out of town, huh?" Kyle asked. Upon her nod, he looked reflectively around the crowded cafe. "Don't think I've ever seen so many out of towners in here before. I only recognise a few people."  
  
Kim smiled and held his gaze, successfully resisting the tempation to look over at where Tommy and Agent Perry were sitting. "Can't help you there."  
  
There was a pause, which Kim felt obliged to break. "It's a long time since I've been in this part of town. I don't even recognise the social areas anymore." Take the bait. Please take the bait.  
  
"Well, if you're planning on sticking around, I'm always free for pretty women like you who need a hand," Kyle informed her, thankfully just stopping short of leering.  
  
Kim blushed modestly, and looked down into her cup. Ask me what do, you asshole! Then I can tell you and this will all be over!  
  
  
*10:05am local time, Control Room*  
*Sitka Bau, NM*  
  
"Everyone's in the cafe," Byran said, hanging up the phone to look at Billy, Trini and Tanya. "Realistically we're looking at a twentyfive minute gap before we'll hear anything more."  
  
Billy nodded. "Anything of significance happening?"  
  
Bryan shook his head. "Not from what I've heard, and apparently they won't be too hard to capture anyway. They wouldn't have sent your friend in if he was going to be overly dangerous."  
  
Trini crossed her fingers and fervently hoped with all her heart that everything would go to plan. A glance at Tanya proved that she was doing exactly the same thing.  
  
  
*12:10 local time*  
*Cafe Delta, Detroit*  
  
Five minutes of idle chatting. Five minutes where Kim alternated between being bored to death and scared to death.  
  
Still, she now knew that Kyle's preferred beverage was a double espresso, he hated his job, and had a 'happening' social life. And hopefully the figurative tables of conversation would turn.  
  
Soon.  
  
"She's doing a good job," Agent Perry reassured Tommy, who was having obvious trouble in controlling his urge to go over to Kim and get her out of danger. "Any minute now, he'll stop being so self-obsessed and start asking Kim about herself. As soon as that happens, Cresswell will get up from her girl-bonding table over there and be ready to restain him."  
  
Tommy nodded, only slightly appeased. "And what about the wife?"  
  
He merely waved his hand in the air. "The woman's as timid as a mouse. Why do you think she's put up with having Kyle as a husband for so long? In my opinion she'd only involved in this because the only other option was death."  
  
  
Emma Cresswell, Kat and two other female agents would look like any other group of women having a get-together to the impartial observer.  
  
But their eyes strayed a little too often to the couple just two tables away. And all four of them were a little too quiet, all trying to pick up snatches of conversation.  
  
"Hurry up and ask her what she does already," Cresswell said in a deliberately chatty tone. "You'd think he'd be able to get off his personal promotion trip for two seconds to ask the lady what she does."  
  
No name mentioned.  
  
For all intents and purposes, they were four women enjoying cups of coffee while people watching. Not FBI agents waiting for the hallowed words to be finally spoken.  
  
"So, Kelly, what is it exactly that you do?"  
  
Wordlessly, Emma Cresswell got up from the table.  
  
She could have been going to order another cup of coffee, or even a slice of cake. But the handcuffs cleverly concealed within her grasp dispelled all amateur theories.  
  
  
"I was wondering when you were going to ask me that," 'Kelly' said flirtatiously. She leaned in closer to Kyle, and whispered in his ear. "You see, my job should be of particular interest to you."  
  
"Oh, really?" Kyle asked, all sorts of ideas floating in his head, not all of them completely legal.  
  
"You see, my job is to make sure that people like you don't have the freedom to walk the earth. That they get what they deserve," she said, still in the same flirtatious tone. Emma Cresswell appeared behind him, and many of the 'customers' also stood up. "You see, I'm an FBI agent, Kyle. And you've just been rumbled."  
  
  
*10:45am, local time*  
*Sitka Bau, NM*  
  
Although no-oe had voiced their fears, the situation was getting more tense by the minute.  
  
Bryan couldn't keep his eyes off his watch. Agent Cresswell should have checked in nearly half an hour ago if all had gone well. The extra delay only added to his worries.  
  
Billy, Trini and Tanya weren't thinking about what could have happened to cause the delay in communications. There was an occasional "Ring, phone, RING" muttered, but apart from that their corner of the room was silent.  
  
It's surprising how, when you're waiting for the phone to ring, the sound of it surprises you even more.  
  
Billy's hands were shaking so much it took more concentrated effort than it should to pick up the telephone handset. "Billy Cranston?"  
  
"Billy, it's Agent Cresswell."  
  
He never thought he would be so glad to hear the woman's perpetually serene voice in his life. "What's been happening?"  
  
She gave a funny half-laugh, or some sort of emotion between a snort and a laugh. "We got them in the end, although not without a few minor injuries. Kim got caught offguard before I restrained Kyle Hicks and consequently has a black eye in retaliation Tommy broke Kyle's nose."  
  
Now Billy _knew_ that Agent Cresswell was smiling. As was he, although he couldn't explain it. "Anyone else?"  
  
"Somehow no-one found out that the shy and retiring Sarah Hicks is actually a black belt in judo, so she gave a couple of agents at her end a few problems. We're required to send them to Sitka on a different plane anyway, so it doesn't matter. Agent Perry and a few other of our intimidating agents are going along for the ride."  
  
"ETA of return?" Billy asked, not letting his jubilation at his friends safety show through.  
  
A pause to work out the time differences, then, "I would think about midnight, but I'm not completely sure. Don't set it in stone."  
  
"Okay," Billy said, but the line was already dead. He turned to impart the information to the others. "They're on their way back...she didn't say specifically but I think minor injuries is probably what held them up. Kim got a black eye and Tommy punched Kyle for his troubles."  
  
Trini laughed, her first all day. "Sounds like the Tommy we all know and love."  
  
Tanya shook her head. " I can't believe they got away with it."  
  
"If you like, you can go and tell your friends in person about what's just happened," Bryan suggested. "I can handle the hourly checkins, and there isn't really that much to be done in between anyway."  
  
"Sounds good," Tanya said, jumping up from her chair with energy she didn't know she had to use, and stretching her muscles.  
  
"I'm glad that one of us feels halfway human," Trini moaned, getting up from her chair with considerably more effort. "What room is it again?"  
  
"Room 323," Bryan called after them.  
  
"Now that it's over, we can finally start to think about being free," Tanya mumbled as they began to search for the elusive room.  
  
"Yeah..." Trini said wistfully.  
  
"Let's not think too much, in case they want us - or make us - stay on," Billy cautioned as one corridor faded into another.  
  
"You're still not convinced they're going to let us go?" Trini asked her boyfriend. He considered her question,and replied,  
  
"I have no clue one way or another, and that's the honest truth. I just can't figure out either way what's going to happen."  
  
A collective sigh. It looked as though they'd have to wait even longer for the verdict on their futures.  
  
"Ah-ha! It would make sense that Room 323 would be on the third floor," Tanya commented. "So we need to find some stairs..."  
  
"Easier said than done in this place..."  
  
  
*Plane*  
  
With Agent Perry on the other plane looking after the bad guys, Agent Cresswell had decided to step down the career ladder for a day and sit in the area wher Tommy, Kim and Kat were sitting.  
  
There were her reasons for sitting there, after all Emma Cresswell never did anything without a reason. She needed to talk to Katherine alone, and now was as good a time as any. So while Tommy and Kim were sorting out her rapidly swelling eye, Emma began a potentially precarious conversation.  
  
"Katherine, I don't want to cause any upset, but I think there's a topic we need to talk about."  
  
Katherine looked at her, genuinely puzzled. She was still recovering from the general turmoil that had erupted after Kim's revelation that she was an undercover FBI agent. For a while the agents dotted around the cafe had struggled to restrain Kyle, and it had been more than a little scary. "Okay..." she said haltingly.  
  
"I've picked up on some sort of... I don't know, physical attraction between you and Agent Perry." Kat's eyes widened, but found herself speechless to deny it. "I'm not trying to stop it, as long as that's as far as it goes. But I don't mind sharing with you that inter-agent romances are frowned upon at Sitka. Don't ask me why, but it seems to be the base where single people are sent."  
  
Kat found her voice. "I wouldn't act on it," she assured Emma.  
  
"I'm glad," Emma said. "I just wanted to make it clear that it's a little obvious, and frowned upon."  
  
Kat nodded, and let her thoughts wander. It was a attraction, but she had already told herself she wouldn't let it go any further.  
  
But if it was that obvious...  
  
  
"Ow," Kim mumbled, as Tommy put ointment on her eye as gently as he could.  
  
"Sorry," he said, looking at her. "I'm going as gently as I can."  
  
"It's okay," Kim said. "I have a feeling it would hurt no matter how gently you put that yellow stuff on."  
  
"Wouldn't be surprised," he said, and after a while discarded the bottle of ointment. "There you go, all done." Kim had been perched on the arm of a chair, and Tommy squashed in beside her. "How are you holding up?"  
  
Kim sighed, and laid her head on his conveniently-placed shoulder. "I want to go home."  
  
"Where did you say you were before all this?" Tommy asked.  
  
"San Diego..." Kim said quietly, her eyes now closed. "I doubt I've got a job to go back to though."  
  
"They said our jobs would be covered," Tommy reassured, then realised he didn't really want her to go all the way back to San Diego. "Then again..."  
  
Kim laughed. "Then again, someone not a million miles away would quite like it if I stayed in Angel Grove, am I right?"  
  
"How do you do that with your eyes closed?" Tommy marveled.  
  
"It's a gift," she said. "And don't bargain on me going back to my crappy job if a better offer comes up."  
  
"I'll keep it in mind," Tommy told her, planting a light kiss on her forehead.  
  
"Let's just get through the next 24 hours before we start planning for the future," Kim said, feeling sleep about to close in. "You never know what tomorrow might bring."  
  
  
  
  



	9. What Now

Chapter 9  
  
Summary:When it's over, what will happen?  
  
Rating/Disclaimer/Distribution: See previous chapters.  
  
Author's Notes/Thanks: I've had so many problems with this one... needed a lot of advice, which I don't think I took but never mind. It didn't help that real life began to interfere heavily... anyway. Here goes.  
  
  
  
*Sitka Bau, NM*  
*6.35am*  
  
The final day..... or at least, that was what he was trying to tell himself.  
  
Even though deep down in his heart, Adam couldn't see the FBI letting them go.  
  
What would it be like, working to eradicate evil once more, following orders from humans this time, partially living the same life that had dominated his high school years?  
  
Four days ago, he'd been living his half-normal life. Possible to believe that his past was behind him, because that was what he'd thought. The call asking him to help his friends had come like a jolt out of the blue.  
  
He glanced at the clock, 6:36am. Yet another early awakening, but this time he didn't think it had been provoked. No-one else seemed to be stirring in the dormitory which was full again, even though he hadn't heard Tommy return in the night. Now his friend was dead to the world.  
  
It was hardly surprising that no-one else was awake, considering what had been going on in the past few days. They'd been put through the wringer once again, both physically and emotionally. Adam tried to get back to sleep, but he knew no more sleep would come. So he lay staring at the ceiling, unable to stop the thoughts of what would happen later that day from whirling around his head.  
  
There were, as far as he could tell, only two options available to him. To the entire group of friends.  
  
The one which he dreaded was the one where they were told that they would not be permitted to leave. Adam wondered whether they could break out of the place and force an escape, but retracted the thought almost as soon as it came to life. The colony was too highly guarded, there were security guards and password protected doors everywhere you looked. And from being outside in the airfield, he knew the colony was based in the middle of nowhere.  
  
The other option would be their release. Back to college, forgetting that they had ever been recalled to action. If that was possible... Adam fervently hoped that it was. He just wondered whether the FBI agents had done a good job in concealing their absence in the outside world, despite their assurances that everything had been done.  
  
Adam reflected, closing his eyes and turning over. The atmosphere that had been there when they arrived had dissipated upon the success of all three groups.   
  
Adam shook his head, as though trying to shake the unwanted ideas away from his brain. he thought to himself, completely amazed by his sudden turnaround.   
  
To stop his thoughts of how lovely it would be to be an FBI agent, Adam consoled himself with calmer thoughts, such as redecorating the apartment he and Tanya shared.  
  
He had every intention of seeing it again.  
  
  
*Girls dormitory*  
*7:35am*  
  
"Remind me again what it feels like to be human," Tanya moaned as the girls started to get ready for the day.  
  
"Remind me again how it feels to be fully conscious," Kat slurred as she stared at her shoes, wondering how she was going to summon up the energy to put the corresponding shoe in the right foot. She glanced at Kim, who seemed to be fully awake and her normal enthusiastic self. "Kim, why are you so awake when I feel as though I've just been run over by a bus?"  
  
"Two years of being rudely awakened by sadistic gymnastic coaches at 5 in the morning," she divulged. "After that, you get used to seeing the sunrise."  
  
"Come on, Kat," Aisha laughed, crossing the room to take the shoes from her and put them on her feet. "You want to be alert when we go to face the mean people in business suits, don't you?"  
  
"Not particularly," she grumbled, but allowed Aisha to put her shoes on for her.   
  
"Maybe the gorgeous food they've been supplying us with can rejuvenate your energy," Trini suggested, quickly brushing her hair. "Please note sarcasm."  
  
"I hate to say it, but their food is making me miss Adam's attempts at cooking," Tanya laughed.   
  
"It must be bad then," Kat said in a serious voice. She then broke into a smile, and walked toward the door. "Let's go."  
  
  
*Dining room*  
*7.50am*  
  
The five girls walked into the dining room fully expecting to see their male counterparts already enjoying their third course of breakfast. To their surprise, they were the first of their group to enter.  
  
"This is a first," Aisha commented, as she surveyed the array of food that had yet to be touched. "I don't think I've ever had my first choice of food if Rocky's been in the building."  
  
"Don't even mention any kind of routine that we have developed or have yet to develop here," Tanya pleaded with her friend. "It might bring across the completely false impression that some of us are happy here."  
  
"So I'm guessing you and Adam will be the first out of the door then," Kat asked.  
  
"I'm getting a permanent case of claustrophobia," she replied. "If I stay here any longer I know I'll go insane, no matter how much good we could be doing. I don't approve of their methods."  
  
"None of us actually would have chosen to come here," Trini reminded Tanya, though not as gently as she would have liked to. "We didn't have any choice in getting you involved, and I'm sorry you feel that way, but can we please drop it?"  
  
Eyebrows were raised and glances exchanged. This uncharacteristic outburst by Trini only served to persuade everyone that despite appearances no-one was completely calm, or even as calm as they were claiming to be.  
  
How could they be? This day was presumably going to be the one where they would hear of their fate. Whether they would be allowed to return to their normal lives or not. And even though it would probably be better for them, none of them were in the mood for a discussion that would only depress them even further.  
  
Kim slumped down on a seat next to Trini, and started to peel a banana without not really noticing what she was doing. Her bruised eye had now completely swollen over, giving her the appearance of a pirate at sea. It had also given her the bonus of a headache, which meant all she wanted was peace and quiet. And if that meant Trini yelling at them all to be quiet, then so be it.  
  
An uncomfortable silence settled over the table like fog after this, although the ideas of the next few hours might bring prevented them from keeping their minds off what they'd been forbidden to speak.  
  
If they were _made_ to stay in Sitka Bau, then it equated to detainment without permission. An escape sounded easy on paper, but they were literally in the middle of nowhere. With no idea where they were, or where to go.  
  
It might be more than some could take.  
  
The tense silence was thankfully broken by the entrance of the guys, who marched with precision towards the food array, took the food they desired without speaking, and then took their places at the table with the girls.  
  
It would have been funny if the mood hadn't been so sombre.  
  
Jason noticed Kim's eye, and did a comical double-take. "That's one hell of a shiner you've got there Kim. Still, I suppose it's all for a good cause, and shouldn't leave too much bruising."  
  
Kim gave the fakest smile she could muster to her favourite 'big brother', then looked at the banana skin on the table and muttered something that only Tommy and Trini on each side of her could hear.  
  
A look further down the table showed Jason and Zack starting a heated debate over whether the food had originally been freeze-dried, and Aisha looking at her grapefruit half in some dismay. Billy was adding scientifical contributions, and everyone else was merely looking on and laughing in a way which they had not since before they had been called to New Mexico.  
  
"I'm telling you, I found ice crystals in my cereal!" Zack insisted, passing his bowl down for Jason and Billy to inspect. "If that doesn't prove that this food's about thirty years old, then what does?"  
  
Jason and Billy exchanged glances. "Um, do you want to tell him, or shall I?" Billy asked delicately, barely supressing laughter.  
  
"I think it would sound better coming from you," Jason said in the same tone of hysteria.  
  
Billy cleared his throat and looked at Zack very seriously. "I hate to break it to you Zack, but it's sugar. Not ice?"  
  
Zack leaned down the table to take his bowl back and examine it again. He looked up at his friends, all of whom were surveying him with amusement. "Hey, any one of you could have made the same mistake," he proclaimed, and everyone was free to eat their food knowing it had not been kept in storage for thirty years.  
  
During an unexpected lull in the conversation, Trini thought of something that could make up for her earlier outburst. It was obvious that all of them felt better after eating food and making sure that everyone else was okay after yesterday's mission.  
  
"I know we haven't exactly been enthusiastic about this," she began quietly, and everyone turned to hear what she had to say. "You have to admit, though, that good things have come out of us being called here. Apart from the whole ridding the world of evil again thing."  
  
"Share with us," Rocky requested.  
  
"I think I know," Jason said, casting a glance at one of his oldest friends. "Do you mind if I go?"  
  
Trini shook her head. "Be my guest."  
  
Jason smiled. "Thanks. I don't know if anyone else has noticed it or not, but this has been the first time that all eleven of us have been together, serving on the same team." A few nods from around the table proved him right. "And it was the first time that some of us had seen each other for periods of time, although obviously some found it easier than others to pick up where they left off." He looked pointedly at Tommy and Kim, who had the grace to blush.  
  
"And at the beginning of this, not meant in any disrespect, but there was a division between those who were on the original team and those who weren't," Rocky pointed out.   
  
"It was never intended," Billy said, somewhat put out by the suggestion.  
  
"It wasn't blatently obvious, but it was there, and it wasn't your fault," Aisha told him. "You were the ones they called on to recruit all of us, there was bound to be a tiny bit of division, and that's all it was, a tiny bit."  
  
"Was that what you meant?" Kim asked, turning to face Trini, whose original comment had been twisted and turned somewhat. However, she nodded in agreement.  
  
"Yeah, that's pretty much it. We've become better friends, although that's what saving the world tends to do to you."  
  
The discussion did much to alleviate the uncertain tension around the table, and general chatter didn't need much encouragement afterwards. Although the consented subject was what lay in store for them, it was in a light hearted mood.  
  
"They're going to sell us to a circus and we'll all be trapeze artists," Kat suggested.  
  
"Unpaid labour?" was Zack's contribution. "Although, strictly speaking we're that already."  
  
"They're obviously going to kill us and sell our bodies for medical research," Tommy decided.  
  
The light hearted suggestions were quickly to come to a close. Agent Cresswell sailed in to spoil their breakfasting party. Despite their breakfasts being nowhere near finished, she said in a calm and commanding voice, "Leave your breakfasts where they are and come with me please."  
  
There was no arguing with Emma Cresswell, even when she wasn't in such a bad mood. And silence once more took its unwelcome presence over the group as they followed her out of the dining room and to god knows where.   
  
They'd given up hope of memorising the corridor patterns.  
  
They hoped they would never have to know them.  
  
  
*Conference Room*  
*8.20am*  
  
She would have laughed if it wouldn't have torn her imposing reputation to shreds.  
  
As they took their seats around the table that dominated the large room, expressions ranged from defensive to apprehensive, with a little bit of fear thrown in.  
  
She had shepherded them into the room where their assigned agents, Wiltord, Evans, Perry, Williams and Robison were waiting for them.  
  
And now it was time for her to tell all she had to give.  
  
She stood up, and walked around to the head of the table, standing still while making speeches always made her nervous.  
  
"Well, first of all I must start off by congratulating you all on your valuable contributions to the mission we have just completed," she said, smiling. "You all did very well considering the amount of pressure we put you under.   
  
"The conversations I have had with you and some of your supervising agents seem to convey that you're uncertain as to what happens next. Let me put you out of your misery." She paused and turned to stare out of the second floor windows for a moment. When her gaze travelled back to the eleven novices in front of her, it was calm and completely emotionless. "We will not force you to stay. Whoever wishes to do so will be returned to California after this meeting is over."  
  
Some of the agents sitting along the edge of the room almost laughed out loud at the expressions on their faces. Sheer relief would be to put it mildly.  
  
"However, as I said before, we were very impressed with the standard of your work. We need people like you, your expertise is not going un-needed. We will refuse no-one who decides to remain in the FBI. You will be based in Angel Grove, but with the possibility that your base will be transferred to Seattle."  
  
Agent Williams stood up. "Agent Cresswell, perhaps we should give them some time together to make their decisions. It's hardly one to be taken lightly."  
  
"Good suggestion," Emma said, negelecting to mention that she had been planning on doing just that before Devon's intervention. She gave another look at all of them. "We'll give you five minutes."  
  
  
Five minutes is hardly enough to decide your future. But that was all they had, so it would have to be enough.   
  
Adam was the first to speak, considering his strong views on the subject it was hardly surprising. "I'm going back to Angel Grove, but back to the university." He looked at his girlfriend, hoping against hope that she'd feel the same way as him. if she didn't then he knew he would come to regret his decision.  
  
Luckily, his relief and muted happiness was reflected back in Tanya's attitude. "Me too."  
  
No explanations, no justifications. There was no time, and they weren't needed. Either decision would be completely understandable.  
  
Eyes and gazes turned automatically to Jason, who was seated next to Tanya.  
  
Unlike Adam, there had never been a doubt in his mind. He didn't blame Adam and Tanya for wanting to leave, but this life called to him. And it had been said before, but he firmly believed that his strong obligations to Zordon would allow him to do nothing less.  
  
"I'm going to join them."  
  
Anxious to get the attention away from his decision, he looked at his partner in crime, Zack. Even his best friend couldn't figure out what Zack was likely to do.  
  
He himself knew. Even though he thought it likely Aisha would want to leave, maybe to continue her charity work, his tactic for decision making had followed much the same path as Jason's.  
  
Zack had felt slightly abandoned, as had Trini, when Jason left the Peace Conference to return back to Angel Grove, and essentially back to power. It had left a feeling of uselessness behind, and he hadn't been able to shake it off easily.  
  
And although he had a good life - two lives, if you counted the strange life he had led for a couple of days at AGU - there was an air of unpredictability about becoming an FBI agent. Looking suave, striding into diners and bars to flip your ID card over and say, "Taylor. With the FBI."  
  
This somewhat scattered train of though led to Zack finally deciding for the life of making a difference in the way that he knew how. "Me too."  
  
Billy and Trini next, and this had more mystery at first sight. Trini wanted out of this situation, but her views had been slightly changed after hearing that they would be able to remain in Angel Grove, at least for a while. With her friends again.  
  
Billy gently pulled Trini from her seat and over to the far side of the room where they could decide what would happen without being easily overheard.  
  
"You should join them," Trini whispered. "They need someone with your intelligence."  
  
"I'm not going if you don't," Billy said, looking deeply into his eyes. "I know I'd be in Angel Grove, but it would never be the same. There'd be all this secrecy between us if only one of us becomes an agent, and I don't want that."  
  
Trini took a deep breath, and said what she had been needing to say for a while. "I gave you the chance to leave me when you went to Aquitar. I know you came back, but we might not be so lucky the next time."  
  
Her insecurities were bared on the table, but Billy could allay them. "I'd never leave you again, and you know that. If we should join together, then that's what we'll do. But I don't want to compromise you. If you don't want to be in the FBI then I'll walk away, I promise you."  
  
Trini's eyes were shining with unshed tears. "I'd do anything as long as you were there."  
  
They returned to the table in silence, a quick nod from Billy confirming their response.  
  
4 for the FBI. 2 for returning to a normal life.  
  
  
Next, Aisha, Kat and Rocky.   
  
All of them had been looking for something different in their lives, but none of them wanted it in this world.   
  
Zack would be sad that Aisha was leaving. Another chance of a relationship between a group of friends dashed. But with Kat and Rocky, it was the chance being regiven.  
  
Though it wasn't planned, all three of them said, "We're going back," at the same moment. Small smiles all around at the gentle humour, but no-one dared to speak. There were still others to make their decision.  
  
Kim and Tommy followed the example of Trini and Billy, by leaving their seats and moving over to the window. They needed privacy to make their decision.  
  
Kim already knew that Tommy would stay out of obligation to those who had helped him before. Whether he'd return to his normal life is she did the same wasn't really the point... except in her heart of hearts she wanted it to be.  
  
"What do you want to do?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Is it really an issue of that?" she questioned.   
  
"What do you mean?" he asked. Kim blushed, aware that she'd just revelaed an insecurity she had wanted to keep hidden.  
  
"I mean... that I'm sort of suprised that you still think of me before making decisions. We've only been together again for three days, and..." Kim trailed off, unable to put her thoughts and feelings into words.  
  
Tommy understood what his girlfriend was trying to say. "I know what you mean, but if you just skip the couple of years we weren't a couple, then we'll have been together for about five years."  
  
"Nice way to look at it," Kim smiled. "It should still be your decision. Even though I know you're going to want to join them. I wouldn't expect anything less from you..."  
  
He gave her a puzzled look. "Can you really see through me that well?"  
  
"Better than you think. And I also know that I'm going to be with you every step of the way."  
  
* * *  
  
Agent Cresswell returned, without her entourage of agents in tow.   
  
"I need an answer, and fast. We've got a plane waiting on the runway to take you back to Angel Grove, and we'll give those who wish to stay a few days rest before contacting them."  
  
"Tommy, Billy, Trini, Kim, Zack and I want to say, the others want to leave," Jason said, suddenly aware as he said the words that the division between the originals and those who had joined later seemed very wide, with only Tommy transcending the gap.  
  
"Okay," Cresswell said. "Quickly now, get on the plane."  
  
"Fine, they beg us to come here and then can't wait to get rid of us," Adam muttered to Tanya as they jogged after Emma Cresswell.  
  
"Typical," Tanya replied. "Still, be glad that they've actually given us the chance to leave."  
  
"That is very true," Rocky said from behind them. "Normal life, here I come!" he said gleefully, pulling Kat into an impromptu tap dance.  
  
Slightly behind the 'free' people, walked those who had committed themselves to saving the world once again. Not unhappy, just.... apprehensive.  
  
"So, has anyone got any idea of exactly what we've let ourselves in for?" Kim asked, only half jokingly.  
  
"I tell you what our lives are going to be like now. We walk into a room, show our ID, and get instant attention. And I get to quit my job!" Zack said, with a grin on his face.  
  
Their lives were going to be changed beyond belief.... one more shot at ridding the world from evil... but would they succeed?  
  
  
  
Final A/N: I know the finish was sort of abrupt, but I tried a long and protracted ending and it didn't really work. Final thanks to Didi, DevDev, White Tiger, Ozmandayus and Dagmar for their help on this chapter. Let me know your views on whether you want a sequel 


End file.
